My Not so Exciting Life
by bookreadingcheerleader
Summary: It's Clary's senior year of high school. Clary and Izzy are both captains of the cheer team while Jonathan and Jace are captains of the football team. Will love be found this year or just heartbreak. Will a jealous ex get in the way or find a new love? Follow along with them in their finale year of High School. AH/OC CLACE. SIZZY. MALEC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it starts off a little bad. I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare**_**, **_**and please enjoy!**

* * *

_With his long dark hair flowing freely around his face he gently reaches out and caressed my face. He slowly brought his face closer and looked down at my lips before looking back at my eyes. His lips only centimeters away were getting closer to my own. His lips touched mine and- _

"Clary! Wake up!" My annoying brother shouted as he barged into my room.

"Jon, you interrupted my dream," I whined. "I was about to be kissed by an insanely hot guy."

"I don't care. If you don't get up and start getting ready for school we're going to be late." With that he walked out of my room without shutting the door.

"You didn't shut my door!" I yelled. I faintly heard him laughing downstairs.

Ugh, school. I thought. It was the first day of Jon and I's senior year. I already couldn't wait for the year to be over. Sighing I got out of bed and walked into my adjoining bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Slightly tan skin freckles bright emerald green eyes and unruly red curls. I look almost exactly like my mom. The only differences are that she's a few inches taller than me and has curves.

I walk back into my room and my phone dings. I pick it up and it's a text from Isabelle.

**Face time?**

**Sure.**

Not even two seconds later I get a request to face time with Isabelle. I hit accept and her face pops up on the screen of my IPhone.

"Alright girly it's time to get beautiful, but first we need some music." Isabelle says excitedly into the camera.

Isabelle and I have been friends since we were five. We met when her family moved in next door.

* * *

_Jon and I were playing soccer in the front yard when the moving truck drove up into the driveway of the house next door with a silver minivan following close behind. When the van stopped a girl about my age hopped out. She had long straight black hair and brown almost black eyes. She was wearing a short, pink, frilly dress and silver, sparkly flats. She skipped over to us and introduced herself._

"_Hi, I'm Isabelle!" She said cheerfully._

"_I'm Clary and this is Jon!" I said just as cheerfully while pointing at Jon._

_Just then two other boys came walking over and stood on either side of Isabelle. One looked like Isabelle but with striking blue eyes and a more defined jaw line. The other one took my breath away. Even at five years old I could tell he was attractive. He was the same height as Jon, who even at five was pretty tall, with golden blonde curly hair and golden tan skin. His eyes were what had me stunned though; they were gold just like the rest of him with specks of brown in them._

"_Jace, Alec this is Clary and Jon. Jon and Clary this is Jace and Alec." Isabelle said while gesturing with her hands._

"_Hi! It's nice to meet you!" I said._

_Alec just nodded while Jace was looking at me thoughtfully. What he said next had me surprised._

"_You're really pretty and I'm going to call you shortcake."_

_Before I could respond a woman that looked remarkably like Isabelle called them back and said it was time to start unpacking. They walked home with promises to come play tomorrow._

* * *

Isabelle had put on some song that I had never even heard before and was singing along quite loudly and terribly.

"Alright time to pick out our outfits!" We both walked over to our equally enormous closets and started picking out outfits.

I picked out teal high wasted skirt that stopped a few inches above my knees, a royal blue loose crop top and my white gladiator sandals. Isabelle picked out a pair of dark was denim high wasted shorts, a tight fitting white shirt with a plum wrap. She finished off the outfit with her matching six inch plum heels. They approved of each other's outfits and got dressed.

"Izzy, how should I do my hair?" I asked over the music.

"Hmm, maybe do loose curls then finger comb them out to make loose waves."

I did just that, and let's just say it looked amazing. Izzy had opted to keep her hair straight but had a waterfall braid that went around her whole head. We both started applying our makeup. Izzy did more than me. I used a little concealer to hide a few small blemishes and then a thin layer of foundation with a light dusting of blush. On my eyes I put on my shimmery light brown eye shadow a thin line of liner and some mascara. Iz did almost the same thing but for her eye shadow she did a perfect Smokey eye incorporating a little bit of plum in there but it wasn't over the top for school. We both finished off our makeup with a dab of light pink lip gloss on our lips.

We deemed ourselves ready, ended the face time and got everything else ready for school. I grabbed my messenger bag made sure I had my sketchbook, homework, extra pencils, a pencil sharpener my makeup bag, my headphone, phone charger, and my phone. Deeming myself ready I walked downstairs and greeted my family.

"Good morning!" I sang. I got a chorus of good mornings back and hurry up from Jon. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door with Jon following behind.

I walked out to my ruby red dodge charger and climbed in the driver's seat. I started the car and expertly backed out the driveway and sped off to Starbucks. I got a grende Caramel Brulee Frappe with extra crème. After I got my drink I walked back to the car and to a patiently waiting Jon, and sped off to school.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little boring, but tell me what Sorry if it's a little boring, but tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my computer says that I'm spelling every ones name wrong. **

**By the way I'm not in high school yet so I don't really know how everything goes so i'm just kinda guessing about some things.**

** Here's chapter two! I decided to update again because I had nothing better to do.**

** Anyways I don't own anything, all rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

I pulled into my parking space and killed the engine.

"You ready to see all your sluts?" I asked Jon while trying to keep a straight face.

"No. They never know when to just leave me alone." He replied with a grimace.

Being one of the hottest and richest guys at the school has its downfalls. Jon with his white blonde hair 5'11 height, strong build from playing football, and emerald green eyes like mine attracted a lot of female attention. Especially Kaelie and Aline. Those two alternated between Jonathan, Jace, and Sebastian every week. They were also on the cheer team so Iz and I had to put up with them every day after school.

We got out the car and started walking to the courtyard. Heads turned at watched us walk by. While Jon and Jace were two of the hottest guys Izzy and I were two of the hottest girls. While I was kind of short at 5'4 with slight curves and fiery red hair, Iz was tall with long legs amazing curves and sleek black hair we were like total opposites where it came to looks but guys loved us either way.

Waiting for us in our spot in the court yard is Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Jace, Alec, and Magnus. We've been sitting in this courtyard since freshmen year.

"Oh my gosh Clary! You look even better in person than on Camera!" Izzy squeals.

"So do you Iz!"

"Alright let's compare schedules." Maia says over Izzy's squealing.

Surprisingly they all had the same schedule. It was a first that this happened, but they weren't going to complain. Their schedule was:

**AP English**

**AP History**

**Chemistry**

**Gym**

**Lunch**

**AP Mathematics**

**Free Period**

**Physical Training**

**Art**

"At least we have math after lunch." Clary said happily.

Just then the bell rang and the group headed off to English. They took their seats in the middle of the classroom and started talking amongst themselves while they waited for the teacher to arrive. Her and Isabelle were currently having a discussion about the back to school dance going on Friday.

"We have to go shopping Clary!" Iz exclaimed.

"Okay! Let's go after practice we can also get some new school clothes while we're at it."

"Yay!"

"All right class pay attention," Said . "I am passing back your class syllabus. WE are going to go over it and then you are going to sign the bottom. After we are finished with that you may ask any questions you have, and if no one has any questions then you will be able to talk amongst yourselves."

We spent the next twenty minutes going over the syllabus and asking questions. Most of the questions were asked my Kaelie, and they were absolutely ridiculous.

"No Kaelie, you are required to write two reports this year and I will not be giving you any extra credit if you don't do it." Mr. Graymark exclaimed for like the tenth time.

"Alright if that's it, you may talk for the rest of the class."

Ugh. Kaelie wasted almost 45 minutes of class.

"Hey Clary, can I talk to you?" Jace asked.

"Sure."

"I was wondering if-"

He was cut off by the bell, but when I turned around to ask what he said he just said never mind. Well that was weird. We all walked to our lockers which were conveniently close to each other's.

"Clary!" Someone shouted down the hall. Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian, what you need?" I asked kindly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday."

I stood there silently for a minute before hearing a locker being angrily slammed shut. I turned around and say Kaelie storming away. I was brought back to my previous conversation by Sebastian speaking.

I was interrupted by the bell and told Sebastian I'd talk to him later. I turned around and walked with my friends. I was in mid thought when someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"So what did Sebastian want?" Jace asked.

"He asked if I wanted to go to the dance with him."

Jace stiffened momentarily before relaxing again.

"What'd you say?"

"I said I would talk to him later and walked away."

By now we had reached our class and took our seats in the middle of the classroom just like in English. Just as we all sat down the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"I'm Mrs. Buntner, and I will be teaching you AP History this year."

She passed back our syllabuses and we began going over them, but I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about what Jace was going to ask me and how he reacted when I told him what Sebastian asked me, and I still didn't know whether or not to say yes or no to Sebastian.

* * *

**I know it's moving kinda slow, but I promise you that it will get better soon. Anyways, what do you think? Hate it? Love it? **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kept getting distracted while writing this chapter so i'm really sorry if it's kinda all over the place, but I really wanted to update so I did. I am really sorry that it's moving so slow but I kind of had to have this stuff in there.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabelle and I were walking to gym when I saw Sebastian walking towards me. Izzy noticed at the same time and stopped. She turned to me and gave me a questioning look.

"I'm going to give him my answer." I said.

She just nodded and took out her phone. I walked towards Sebastian and he smiled.

"So, you got an answer for me?" He asked with another smile.

"Um yea, I'm really sorry Sebastian but I don't want to go to the dance with you." I gave him an apologetic smile and walked back to Iz. She looped her arm through mine and we marched past Sebastian and into the gym. We got changed into matching compression shorts and sports bras then put on our running shorts and laced up our tennis shoes.

We walked out into the gym and walked towards the rest of our group and Jace noticed us first.

"Shortcake! How are you?" He asked with a goofy grin. I just smiled and walked over to him. He slung his arm over my shoulder and led me outside with the rest of the class. Coach Lightwood and Coach McCullar are standing outside waiting by the bleachers. We all walk up the bleachers and sit down and wait.

"Alright everyone," Coach McCullar begins. "Boys will be playing football and girls will be running. Girls head down with Coach Lightwood to the track, boys head down to the football field. Jace, Jonathan, stretch 'em out. I don't want anyone pulling a muscle because they didn't stretch. All rights let's get moving people!"

Isabelle, Maia, and I all head over to the track and begin stretching.

"I wonder how long it's going to take Magnus to talk Coach McCullar into letting him run with us." Says Maia.

"Oh I would say it only took him a few minutes considering that he's heading over here now." Replies Isabelle.

I just shake my head and smile. Leave it to Magnus to get Coach to let him run with the girls instead of playing football. Magnus and Isabelle are talking about shopping today after school when Isabelle mentions that I turned down Sebastian's invitation to the dance.

"You go girl! He's such and ass." Magnus yells while jumping up and down while clapping his hands. By doing this he manages to get glitter all over the rest of us.

"Magnus!" We all shout together while laughing. "You're getting glitter on us!" He stomps jumping and begins to pout.

"Alright ladies, and Magnus, line up and get in your starting positions." Yells coach Lightwood.

I'm in the first group of runners, but I don't mind because I love running and I'm really good at it. She signals for us to start and we take off. I'm at the front of the group with Magnus right beside me with glitter streaming behind him. I just shake my head and continue running. We make it to the finish line in no time and are hardly breathing hard.

"We did well my red." Magnus says while smiling about 5 minutes later the rest of the girls in our group start to slowly run to the finish line panting heavily.

"Fray! Bane! That was incredible!" says coach lightwood walking up to us. "You two can go sit in the bleachers and watch the guys." This part she says with a knowing smile.

* * *

Me and Magnus are sitting in the bleachers when Isabelle and Maia come up and sit beside us.

"Jordon's looking hot today." Says Maia.

"You say that every day."

"I know, but it's true every day." I just shake my head and laugh.

"Clary, Sebastian's staring at you," Says Magnus. "And Jon and Jace don't look too happy about it. I look over and sure enough there's Sebastian staring away while Jon and Jace are walking up to him being their overly protective selves. I stand up and shout onto the field

"Hey Jon, Jace! Whatcha doin' because it looks a lot like you're about to kill Verlarc over there." They stop and look at me before looking at each other and back at me again.

"We were just going to have a little talk with Verlarc here about staring at you Shortcake!" Jace yells back with a smirk. I just shake my head and sit back down and resume my conversation with Magnus about cheer practice today.

"Yeah, so today are the replacement auditions for the seniors that graduated. We have to teach them the short routine and cheer." Says Magnus, but he's distracted by Alec taking his shirt off.

"Oh my gosh Red! Alec's taking his shirt off!"

"I can see that Magnus," I say. "You act like you've never seen him without his shirt before."

"I know, but he's still just so perfect…" He trails off with a sigh.

* * *

After gym we all head to lunch. At lunch Isabelle, Magnus, Maia, I discuss what we're going to buy when we go shopping.

"Hey Clary why don't you invite Isabelle, Maia, and Magnus over tonight?" Jon asks.

"Well guys, what do you say?" I ask them.

"Of Course!" Screams Isabelle. The Maia and Magnus nod enthusiastically. Right after they nodded the bell rang signaling the start of the next period.

"I don't want to go to math. I hate it." I whined.

"Oh Shortcake you'll be fine. I mean if you get bored you can always look at all this." Jace says gesturing to his body.

"Shut up." I say then head to math. All we do is go over the syllabus, just like every other class.

* * *

It's finally the end of the day. Me, Maia, Isabelle, and Magnus are heading to the gym to change while the guy's head out to the outside locker rooms for football. Isabelle, Maia, and I change into our silver compression shorts with our royal blue sports bras and our cheer shoes. We throw our hair up into ponytails and head out to the field to warm up and have auditions for replacements.

When we get outside the football players are already on the field throwing passes. We all walk over to the side of the field and put everyone in lines.

"Thank you ladies for showing up today I'm Clary, this is Isabelle and we're the captains and this is Magnus and Maia they're our choreographers. We're going to teach you a short routine and a cheer and then you are going to audition in groups and then we're only going to pick five of you." I say looking at everyone. "Alright here are your numbers and lets begin."

Magnus teaches them the routine while Iz and I write down notes about each girl and if they have a good chance of making it. Then Iz and I teach them the cheer while Magnus writes down his notes. After we teach them we let them practice and then we finish our notes and put them in three groups.

In the first group we had: Amanda, Sarah, Bethany, Allison, and Caitlin. In group two we had: Jordan, Anabelle, Sam, Brianna, and Nan. In group three we had: Lacy, Fiona, Caroline, Alyssa, and Sidney.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we had chosen the five girls that were going to be on the team.

"All right ladies we have the results. Now remember that even if you don't make the team this year you could always make it next year." I began. "Okay so the five girls that were chosen are: Bethany, Allison, Sam, Lacy, and Anabelle. Congratulations ladies, now will you please come forward so we can get your measurements for practice uniforms and shoes and here are your uniforms and bags, practice starts tomorrow after school." Isabelle quickly measured them then we headed to the mall, not even bothering to change. When we pulled up to the mall Izzy and Magnus let out loud squeals while Maia and I let out loud sighs.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**So the next chapter with have the shopping trip and part of what goes on back at Clary's house. **

**So do you guys want me to write some in Jace's point of view or just stick to Clary's.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's the next chapter!**

**I'm going to start only updating every Wednesday. This will give me more time to write the chapters so that they will be better, and my internet sucks so yeah.**

**Anyways, I own nothing all rights reserved for Cassandra Clare.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first store Isabelle and Magnus dragged us into was Victoria Secrets, of course.

"What bra size are you Clary?" Magnus asks.

"Uhh, 36B." I answer.

"Okay try these on." He says while throwing like ten lacy bras at me. I walk into the dressing room. The first one is black with white lace covering it. I like it so I try on the next one. This one's white with a black bow between the cups. The next eight consist of basically the same thing. I walk out and see Magnus with the panties that matched the bras. When he sees me he tosses the panties at me and starts picking more out for me. I look over and see Maia with her bag already and a worn out look on her face. I look around the store and see Isabelle checking out.

"Magnus I think I have enough."

"Okay let's go check out." When we get to the register Magnus drops the arm load of bras and panties he picked out for me and I drop mine. It looked like he had picked out one of each of everything in the store. This is going to cost a lot. Turns out I was right.

"$575 ma'am. " Says the lady behind the register I sigh and hand over my credit card. Good things my parents don't care how much I spend while shopping.

Magnus grabs my arm and drags me to the next store while Iz does the same to Maia. I look around and it's a dress shop. Magnus and Izzy are already going through the racks and Maia is standing next to me.

"Why did I agree to come shopping again?" Maia asks sound tired already.

"Because if you didn't Izzy would have made you go anyways."

"Clary, Maia, come try these dresses on." Magnus and Isabelle shout together. Magnus shoves three long dresses and two short dresses into my arms while Isabell shoves two long and five short into Maia's. I try on a long one first. It's black with crystals all around the bodice and over my hips. I walk out and pose for Magnus and Isabelle.

"No! Why would I even pick that out! Take it off!" Magnus practically shouts while Isabelle nods her head. She's already got her dress in the dress bag ready to go to the next store. Just then Maia walks out in a long yellow dress with a sweet heart neck line.

"You have to get it Maia!" Squeals Isabelle.

"I think I will." Maia says with a nod. Magnus shoos me back into the dressing room. The next dress is an emerald green color, has a tight bodice and a frilly skirt, and it stops at my knee. When I walk out the dressing room Magnus drops his phone and his mouth open.

"Oh my gosh! That's your drtess Clary!"

"I think so too!" I hurry back into the dressing room and change back into my clothes and walk to the register to pay.

"That will be $398." I hand over my credit card and pay for the dress. We head over to the Starbucks across from the dress store and get our drinks. With our drinks in hand we finish up our shopping.

Three hours later we have finished our shopping and are finally heading back to my house. It's not a small house but it's not as big as The Lightwood's. Its only two stories but it has six bedrooms with en suit bathrooms and also 2 extra bathrooms. It has a screening room a game room a dining room a huge kitchen and a gym. We have a cook/maid named Stephanie. She's about 50 years old and the best cook ever.

* * *

When we walk into the house we walk into the boys arguing about which video game to play. They stop when they see us loaded down with bags and get up to help us.

"Hey Shortcake, how was shopping?" Jace asks with a smile.

"It was good, but there are still bags in the car." I answer him. He just laughs and shakes his head about the more bags comment.

Simon, Jon and Alec all walk in loaded down with their own bunch of bags. "Go put those in my room and then come back down and get the rest of them." I command. My command is followed by a bunch of groans and stomping up stairs.

"Come on girls and Magnus let's get some snacks and head up to my room and hang up all the clothes I bought." I say while heading into the kitchen. We grab the tote that's sitting on the kitchen table and fill it with all kinds of junk food, candy, coke, sports drinks, and water. After we get all that we head up to my room where the boys have begun to go through the bags like their nosy selves. We set the tote down and shut the door.

"Alright since you all want to see what I got sit down and be quite." I command. I proceed to start going through the bags. I got: 8 spring/summer dresses, 15 skirts, 35 tank tops, 9 blouses, 12 cardigans, 3 packs of no show socks, four pairs of heels, 5 pairs of Keds, 3 pairs of boots, 8 pairs of toms, 3 pairs of tennis shoes, 15 pairs of exercise shorts, 15 sports bras, 15 pairs of compression shorts, and of course all my lingerie. When I got to that part Jon got all brotherly like and said I wasn't going to wear that underwear, Alec turned red, and Jace got real interested in it.

"Hey Shortcake aren't you forgetting a bag?" He asked while gesturing to my dress for the dance.

"Nope ya'll aren't going to see that until Friday. Now get out." I say while kicking them out of my room.

"Okay let's hang these clothes up and wash this lingerie." It took quite a bit of time to hang up all my new clothes and wash my bras and panties, but it was all worth it.

When we were finished with that we decided to go downstairs with the snacks and play truth or dare with the boys, Izzy style.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? Love it? Hate it?**

**The next chapter might have some Jace Point of view in it!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! So I know that I said I was only going to update on Wednsdays, but I think I'll just update whenever I have time because I've had this chapter done for a few days now and I really wanted to update.**

**Anyways I don't own anything, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright everyone get in a circle." Isabelle commands. I end up sitting between Jace and Magnus. Oh joy.

"We're playing truth or dare. If you don't do the truth or dare you have to take a shot and remove an article of clothing. I'll start." Says Izzy. "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responds with a scoff.

"I dare you to take Cary's shorts off with your teeth." At the mention of my name and what Jace is about to do I turn bright red. With only a shrug Jace slowly begins to pull them down with his teeth. Once they're off I'm left in my compression shorts and sports bra. He goes to sit back in his spot but Izzy speaks up.

"You still have to take off her compression shorts." Jace crawls back over to me and begins to pull down my compression shorts. By now I'm about as red as my hair and I feel a tightness in my stomach. Jace pulls back looking slightly flushed. I look down and notice I'm wearing my red lacy underwear. Huh, so Jace likes Lace.

"Jonathan, truth or dare?" Jace asks with a slight huskiness in his voice.

"Truth." Jon answers with a look of fright on his face.

"Okay. So why were you staring at Sarah today at lunch?" Jon starts to blush and immediately rips off his shirt and takes a shot. We all start laughing at him.

"Clary, truth or dare?" He asks with an indescribable look on his face.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Jace's lap the rest of the game." He says. "Without your shorts." He says seeing me reaching for my shorts. I don't want to end up in my bra and underwear so I crawl over to Jace and plop down in the center of his lap. He stiffens momentarily before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey shortcake." He whispers.

"Hey Jaceypoo." I say back using the nick name I gave him when we were younger.

"Izzy truth her dare?"

"Why would you even ask? Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with Simon for two minutes." I say with a smirk. Alec starts to protest but Magnus cuts him off by throwing glitter in his face.

Iz shrugs and straddles Simon's lap and starts making out with him.

"Iz it's been two minutes already. You can stop."

Maia finally has enough of it and walks over to them. She grabs Iz by the waist and pulls her off of Simon. When her and Simon realize what happened they both blush.

"Umm okay Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to call Mr. Garroway and tell him you're pregnant."

Magnus whips out his phone and dials our teacher's number. "Hey Mr. Garroway I have to tell you something important. I'm pregnant and Izzy's the dad." After he says that he hangs up and we all start laughing.

* * *

Two hours later we're all forcing our eyes to stay open and decide to go to sleep.

"Jaaace, carry me." I saw like a three year old while holding my arms up towards him.

"Alright shortcake." He picks me up bridal style and carries me up the stairs. We miss the rest of the group looking at each other smiling and thinking the same thing. They would be cute together.

* * *

The next morning Jace insists on driving me to school. He's been kind of quiet and fidgety since we got in the car

"What are you so nervous about Jace?" I ask a little aggravated.

"Umm I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me Friday?" He asks while we're pulling into the school "I understand if you don't want to though. I mean you and Izzy might be-"

"Yes." I say affectively cutting him off. "I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Okay great!" He says while a huge smile spreads across his face.

We get out the car together and Jace walks with his arm around my waist. While we're walking to the courtyard Aline stops us.

"So Jacey, do you want to go to the dance with me? We could have some fun afterwards." She tries to say seductively.

"Sorry Aline, I'm going with Clary."

"But I'm your girlfriend." She screeches

"No you're not, Clary is." I give him a confused look and he tightens his hold on my waist. Oh I get it now.

"Yea, sorry Aline, but he's mine." I say with a 'sweet' smile.

**Jace's POV**

When Clary calls me hers something in my chest soars. I get a since of pride when she says it. I bend down and whisper in Clary's ear, "You want to give her a show?" She subtly nods her head and turns toward me. I cup her face gently and bring mine towards hers. Our lips touch and a shock goes through me. I press my lips against hers harder and wrap my arms around her waist, hers go around my neck and I brush my tongue against her lip asking for entrance. She greatly complies. We're so wrapped up in the kiss that we don't notice Aline stomp away or our friends staring at us with wide eyes.

We finally break away and I rest my forehead against hers. Suddenly we hear someone clear their throat and we turn to look at them. It's Izzy, of course.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You guys kissed like full on make out session!" She squeals.

"We were just giving Aline a show to piss her off." I say coolly, but I feel anything but cool.

"That's bull and you both know it." With that she grabs Cary's arm and drags her away with Maia and Magnus following behind.

I turn back to the guys who are looking at me exceptionally.

"So you kissed my sister." Says Jon.

"Oh um yea. I guess I did."

"Finally." They all say.

"I was starting to worry that you two were never going to get together." Says Jordan.

"It was-"

"Yeah yeah. You can say it was to piss Aline off all you want, but you know you either secretly or not so secretly liked it." Says Simon.

"Okay fine. So maybe I liked it a little." They all gave me a look.

"Okay I liked it a lot. It was the most perfect kiss ever." I say. "Great now I sound like a girl. Oh and by the way I'm going to the dance with Clary on Friday." After saying this I walk to my locker and get my books for my first class.

* * *

When I get into class, Iz, Maia, Magnus, and Clary are already there. Isabelle and Magnus are freaking out and it looks like Maia's asleep. Cary's face is almost as red as her hair and she looks a little freaked out at what Izzy and Magnus are doing.

"So," I start into Cary's ear. "Did they ask for every little detail about our kiss? Which was amazing by the way." After my last comment her face turns even redder.

"Yes they did, and now they're planning our wedding." She says with a nervous laugh, in which I follow with my own nervous laugh.

"Right now they're discussing whether or not it should be a beach of church wedding.

"Well, I say church. The sand on the beach is annoying and gets everywhere."

Magnus and Izzy apparently hear this comment and swivel around to face us.

"What did you just say Jace?" Izzy asks excitedly.

"I said if Clary and I were to get married we would get married in a church." This sets both of them into a squealing fit.

"God Izzy. What's gotten you so excited?" Asks Alec.

"Jace said that his and Cary's wedding would be in a church!"

"What? Since when did I approve of you and my sister getting married?" Jon yells angrily.

"I wasn't planning it Izzy and Magnus were. I just said something about sand being annoying and a church being better, and they started having a moment." At that moment Mr. Garroway walks in, thus saving me.

"This discussion isn't over yet Lightwood." Jon says.

This is going to be a long day, but hey Clary and I finally kissed. Wait what does that make us?

* * *

**So, some Clace happened, even though they said it was only to piss Aline off. hmph yeah right. A****nd Jon wants to kill Jace.**

**I know that some of you are thinking: Whoa, why is this Clace thing moving so fast? Well don't worry I have things planned. Mwahaha.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. I took my time writing this chapter, and I had plenty of it considering school's been cancelled so much recently.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I can't believe that bastard kissed her and she kissed him back. Doesn't everyone understand that she's mine? Okay, so maybe she's not mine. I mean I did only ask her to the dance, and she turned me down. But I could always get her to go to the dance with me again right?

"Hey Sebby!" Aline squeals. Ugh kill me now. I think.

"Seb, I have a plan, but I need your help."

"I'm listening."

"Okay so Jace and Clary are going to the dance together and everything," she begins. "And I wanted to make Jace jealous and I know you want Clary so how about we go together and make them jealous together?"

"Okay, I guess that I can do that."

"Great! I'll call you later Seb!" With that she struts down the hall towards Kaelie. This plan better work.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

On our way to gym is when Jon finally questions me.

"Dude, why were you discussing wedding plans with Izzy?" Jon asks, well more like growls.

"I wasn't Izzy and Magnus were discussing wedding plans and I just said something about not liking the sand on the beach to Clary and they both heard, and had a freak out session." I began. "And anyways I just found out that I've apparently had feelings for Clary for a while and I'm still trying to figure out what they are."

"Okay, well as long as you wait until you and Clary are out of college before you get married and you ask for my permission of course then you can marry her."

"Jon, it was one kiss! It's not like were dating or anything, yet. I also don't know if Clary likes me or not."

"Dude, she likes you and has for a while now, she just doesn't realize it."

"Okay well let's just get to the gym or we're going to be late."

So Clary likes me. Okay so now I just need to get her alone to ask her to be my girlfriend, and with that thought I walk into the gym and into Clary, Iz, Aline, and Kaelie fighting about something.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Hey, Freak! I want to talk to you." Aline yells while walking towards me.

"Yea, what about?" I ask.

"Do you really think Jace could actually like you? I mean you're hideous. With your orange hair and no curves body, who could ever want you?"

"Alien her hair isn't orange, your skin is." Izzy pipes up beside me.

"Well Jace is ours. You got that? He's ours not yours."

"Yea, he's ours." Kaelie says.

"Actually, he just uses you two for a good fuck. He doesn't care about you at all." I say.

"Yea and, Jace has been in love with Clary since the first time he saw her. He might not realize it, but he does and so does Clary."

I'm about to say something when what Iz says registers in my head. I'm faintly aware of my mouth and the two slut's mouth dropping down into an"o" shape. Iz must have just realized what she says too because her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands.

"What did you just say Izzy?" A voice that I recognize all too well questions behind us. I turn around and yup it's Jace. Aline and Kaelie come out of their state of shock and begin questioning Jace.

"You love her?"

"You used us?"

"I thought we meant something to you?"

Jace doesn't answer because he's looking at me and I'm looking back. He slowly walks towards me and cups my face with his hand. Without really realizing it I immediately lean into his hand.

"Y-you love me?" I ask.

"You love me?" He asks.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Neither do I."

"Alright what's taking you all so long? Get dressed and be out on the field in five minutes." Coach McCullar yells.

Jace and I break away and walk off to the locker rooms. I change into my gym clothes and attempt to clear my head of what just happened. Izzy and I walk out to the field and we both squeal, because the field is set up for soccer. We look at each other and squeal again, then take off running for the field. We stand next to Jace and Jonathan waiting for coach to give us directions.

"Hey Shortcake."

"Hey Jaceypoo."

"Alright boys-"Coach McCullar begins.

"Excuse me Coach McCullar?" Iz begins. "We are not boys we are women we do not have the same parts as these boys so you need to restart that introduction."

"Okay, sorry. Alright Clary, Isabelle, Sarah, and boys Jace and Jonathan will be captains. Jace pick first, and then Jonathan picks and goes back and forth."

"Clary."

"Isabelle."

"Alec."

"Simon."

"Raphael."

"Sarah."

"Cole."

"Nick."

"Jordan."

"Magnus."

"Meliorn."

"Sebastian."

"Alright, you can begin the game."

"Jordan, you're goalie."

Sebastian was goalie for the other team. Jace seemed to notice this at the same time I did. His eyes lit up and he smirked.

"Thanks Jon. You're the best." He shouted to Jon. Jonathan gave him a thumbs up.

Jace got the ball and ran. No one on Jon's team tried to stop him because they knew they wouldn't be able to. Sebastian seemed to notice this too and got a terrified look on his face. Jace kicked the ball and it hit Sebastian right in his crown jewels. Sebastian fell to the ground holding himself. Jace hovered over him and said something in a low voice Sebastian looked at him and nodded.

The rest of the game Jace didn't try to score he let me or the other players.

* * *

At practice that afternoon Aline and Kaelie were being especially bitchy to us. Coach Lightwood finally got them to stop by threatening to kick them off the team. Having Isabelle's mom as the cheer coach comes in handy sometimes. After cheer practice we head back to Isabelle's house to work on new cheers.

"Isabelle, I don't know why we need so many new cheers. I mean we've already come up with eight new cheers." I whine to Isabelle.

"We need so many new cheers because everyone knows what all the ones we have now look like when we do them. They're old and worn out." I sigh and we go back to working on creating new cheers and routines. About two hours later my phone starts ringing. I stop what I'm doing and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart. You and Jon need to come home now."

"Okay mom, Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up and turn to Iz.

"Sorry Iz, I've got to go home."

"Alright, I think Jon's upstairs with Alec and Jace."

"Thanks. I'll come pick you up in the morning." I tell him once I find him in the Lightwoods personal gym.

"Okay, bye guys." He grabs his gym bag and we head out to my car.

"I wonder why mom wants us home so early. I mean it's only like 7:30." Jon complains.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." By now we're home. I pull up into the driveway and kill the engine. We get out of the car and head inside.

"We're home."

"In the kitchen." Comes my mom's voice. Jon and I exchange worried glances. It's never good when we're called home early and they're in the kitchen. When we're in the kitchen we see our parents sitting at the table holding hands and talking in hushed voices.

"Hey, why don't you two sit down?" My dad says. We comply and sit down across from them.

"Okay kids, well your dad got a promotion at work," Our mom begins. "And he's going to take it. Now this new job is in California." When my mom says the last part my heart stops.

California? No, we can't be moving. Can we?

* * *

**So, will they be moving, or will they have a plan? Who knows?**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey? I'm so sorry for not updating for like three weeks and leaving you with that ending on that last chapter,but I've been super busy. I know that's like the excuse that everyone uses, but it's true. School had been cancelled because of the weather but hen my internet wasn't working, and then school started back up again and I had absolutely no time to update.**

**I'm on spring break now, but earlier this week when I was trying to update my computer shut down and erased everything I wrote without saving it. I'm finally writing this chapter at like one in the morning so i'm really sorry if it's kind of messy?**

**So anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"California?" I whispered.

"Yes sweetie, California." My mom says while reaching across the table and placing her hand atop mine.

"But we can't leave." Jon begins angrily. "It's our senior year and we have stuff going on."

"Yea, well I got a new job that pays three times the amount of the job I have now." My dad begins just as angrily. "The packers come tomorrow and Thursday, and we fly out to California Friday." With that he walks out of the kitchen.

"Mom? Why can't we just stay here?" I question.

"Clary, they need your dad and your dad needs us, whether he shows it or not."

"Okay."

You can have everyone over until we move." She says and walks out leaving Jon and I to sit there.

"Hey, don't cry it will be alright." Jon says while brushing the tears off my cheeks. "Why don't we call everyone over and break the news to them?" I just nod and he pulls out his phone. He dials someone's number and waits for them to pick up.

"Hey Jace. Um why don't you bring everyone over here and bring enough clothes and stuff until Friday?" He just nods and hangs up.

"They'll be her in ten minutes." I just nod and walk to my room. When I'm finally in my room I break down in tears. Without even realizing it I fall to the ground sobbing.

* * *

**Jon's POV**

I can't believe they're making us move our senior year, and within the first week. After Clary leaves I sit back down at the kitchen table, and seconds later I hear Clary let go a gut wrenching sob and a thud shortly after.

I hop up from the chair and run up the stairs into Clary's room. What I see breaks my heart, Clary's curled up in a ball on the floor crying. I walk over and pick her up. I just hold her to my chest until I her the doorbell ring. I sigh and set Clary down on her bed.

When I open the door everyone is standing there with their bags and worried expressions on their faces.

"Jon what's going on and where's Clary?" Jace asks worriedly. Before I can answer Clary walks down the stairs crying. This is enough for everyone to push through the door all at once and surround her in hugs and questions.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Hey guys." I manage to say weakly. "Why don't we go sit in the living room?" Everyone agrees and we all walk in there. Jon and I stand there in front of everyone.

"Um so when we came home we received some news from our parents." Jon begins.

"It's not exactly happy news either." I add.

"Would you just spit it out already?" Izzy groans frustrated.

"We're moving to California on Friday." I say. When I finish I look up and see Izzy crying.

"M-moving?" She asks between sobs. "But you can't be moving. It's our senior year. We were supposed to do everything together." She sobs.

"I know Iz, but we aren't being given a choice." I whisper.

"We're going to stay in touch, right?" Jace suddenly asks.

"Of course we are." I say. Everyone stands up and we all embrace Izzy, Magnus and I am sobbing. The guys are upset, but won't cry and even Maia is crying.

* * *

It's Friday. The day I've been dreading since Tuesday night. Our house has been packed up and is already on a moving truck on its way to California. Everyone has stayed at our house since Tuesday night and if we have to get more food from the store we all go together in out pajamas. We took lots of pictures and I'm currently uploading them onto my computer and a flash drive.

"Clary, hurry up we need to leave soon." My father shouts from down stairs. I grumpily shove my laptop and phone into my messenger bag a stomp down the stairs where I am greeted by the gang.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." I whisper while holding back tears.

"We're going to miss you too Shortcake." Jace whispers while pulling me into a firm but soft hug.

"I love you Jace, always remember that."

"I love you too Clary, never forget." And with that he kisses me tenderly in front of everyone. It's a short but sweet kiss with so many meaning behind it. Jon and I hug everyone one last time before getting in the car and taking off to the airport.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we're at our stupid private jet, but before we take off our dad takes our phones and throws them out the door where they smash into hundreds of pieces.

"Valentine! What was that for?" My mom asks shocked.

"They need to try to forget about everyone in New York, and in order to do that, they can't have any contact with them." And with that, we take off to our new home.

I try not to cry, but it's useless. Jon notices this and comes and sits beside me.

"It's going to be okay." He says while soothing rubbing my back soothing and with that I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**So, do you hate me? I'm really sorry, but within these three weeks I've had a lot of time to think about this story, and even when writing this chapter I didn't know where it was going to be honest. I changed my mind about this chapter what felt like ten times. I even talked to my sister about it and when I finally decided on what I was going to do she was mad.**

**I'm also really sorry about not going into much detail, but this happened to me not too long ago, and none of my friends talk to me anymore so I didn't want to get too upset writing this so I just kind of skipped through?**

**I also realize that this chapter is really short compared to my other chapters, but remeber its like one in the morning. I apologize for what I did, but don't worry. It will get better. I promise.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so I felt kind of bad about not updating for three weeks, and this has been keeping me up with my constant changing what was going to happen in the this story.**

**I changed what was going to happen in the last chapter a lot, and in this one. What happens in this one with change what happens in the next few chapters as well so you can see why i kept changing it back and forth between ideas.**

**Okay, so right now I'm reading Pride &amp; Prejudice, and let's just say I am thoroughly confused. My mom keeps explaining it to me, but I'm still confused. It's really good, just confusing so i'm frustrated with it.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**9 months later…**

I sat on my bedroom floor looking through my photo album. I'd been flipping through it for the past hour and I had already gone through a box of tissues. I was looking through the pictures from back in New York, well the ones that weren't taped to almost every inch of the walls in my room.

"Clary, where are you?" Jon yelled from downstairs. "We have to leave, like now. We have to be at graduation in ten minutes, and Lilly wants us all to take some stupid pictures before." I sigh and stand up. I walk over to my full length mirror and look at my reflection. There stood a girl with bright, perfectly curled red hair that reached her waist with green eyes. I fix my midnight blue gown and grab my cap. I fix up my makeup from my crying event and walk out to the car where Jon is waiting impatiently.

"Finally, you took forever."

"I'm sorry; I was just looking at my pictures." I say.

"I miss them too baby sis. I miss them too." And with that he takes off to the school.

* * *

When we arrive, Lilly, Drake, Jacob, and Carly are standing there talking. When Jon pulls up in his parking space Lilly and Carly look up and squeal while running towards the car.

"Oh my gosh Clary, have you been crying?" Lilly asks worriedly.

"Yea, I was looking through my pictures again."

"What did we tell you about that?" She begins. "You need to stop looking through those when you have to go somewhere." I just nod my head and smile. It's been nine months since I last talked to everybody in New York. It's been nine months since my dad threw our phones out the plane, and nine months since my life changed. I tried doing everything I could to get in contact with everyone in New York, but I just couldn't A month ago my parents divorced, but we're still in California. Jon and I both got accepted into Columbia University and we leave back for New York in about two months to move into our dorms.

We finish taking all of our pictures just in time because when Lilly finishes taking the last picture we're called into the gym to take our seats. Well, I'm finally graduating.

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"Jace, Miranda's here." Iz practically spats at me from downstairs. I sigh and put down the one picture frame on my bedside table. It's a picture of Clary and I about two weeks before she moved nine months ago. We're standing in front of a huge cherry tree that's in full bloom. She's on my back with her hands over my eyes smiling.

It's been nine months since I last talked to her, and I miss her like crazy. She said she would call us when they landed, but they never did. I shake out of my depressed like state and grab my white cap off my dresser. I look in the mirror and put on my "smile" I walk downstairs and am attacked in a hug.

"Oh Jacey, I can't believe we graduate today." Miranda squeals.

"Miranda, what have I told you about calling me Jacey?" I question.

"Never call you Jacey because it makes you upset." She replies with a sigh.

"That's right." Miranda and I have been dating for about four months. She has bright red hair that's dead straight with brown eyes. She's about 5'9 and really curvy. The first few months that Clary and Jon were gone I was pretty depressed. I wouldn't come out of my room unless I had to go to school. One day Miranda moved and started going to school. I found out she had been going to school for about three weeks before I met her. We became really close and pretty soon we were dating. Isabelle hates Miranda; anytime Miranda comes over she turns into a major bitch.

"Come on Jace everyone is already at the school." Iz yells from the car. Miranda grabs my hand and drags me to the car where Iz is currently sitting in the passenger seat of.

"What are you doing in my seat Isabelle?" Miranda questions through clenched teeth.

"It's not your seat it's mine. I bought this car for Jace, so I'm going to sit in the passenger seat. You can either sit in the back or drive to graduation in your own car." Miranda huffs and looks at me.

"Jace can you please tell her to move out of my seat?" Miranda asks while batting her lashes at me. I've told her multiple times to stop doing that, but she won't listen to me.

"Nope, I would much rather have her sit there than you." I say with a smirk.

"Ugh you know what Jace?" She begins. "We're threw. I'm tired of you never telling me anything and keeping at like arm's length. I'm tired of you never treating me like you love me."

"That's because I don't love you."

"Yeah, he loves Clary." Isabelle pipes in from the car.

Miranda just glares at her and stomps to her car. I just ignore her and drive off in my car.

* * *

Within five minutes we're at the school. Before I can even put the car in park Iz is already out of the car and in Simon's arms. She acts like she hasn't seen him in months, where she just saw him like 45 minutes ago.

"Hey Jace." Jordan says once I reach them. "How are you doing? Because Miranda got here a few minutes ago and announced that ya'll broke up. Is that true?"

"Yup, she dumped me because I wouldn't make Iz move to the back seat, and I wouldn't say I loved her."

"Well good, because we thought she was a fake bitch anyway." Magnus chirps up.

"All students please make your way to the gym to be seated. Graduation will begin soon."

Well, I'm finally graduating.

* * *

**So..., do you like it? Like I said above, I changed this chapter multiple times in my head. It would keep me up late at night while I thought about what would happen. When I was writing this chapter and the last chapter, I really wasn't sure about what I wanted to happe, it just kind of happened.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is what, two updates in one week? I don't think I've done this since the first two chapters. I really appreciate all the reviews guys, and if you want me to read any of your stories just tell me and I'll tell you what I think of them.**

**I'm still reading Pride&amp; Prejudice, and I'm still confussed.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Clary what should we pack for this week?" Lilly asks through the camera.

"Bathing suits, tanks, shorts, shoes, sun dresses, makeup, hair ties and bobby pins, toiletries. You know the basics, and no party dresses. It's just going to be the six of us."

"Okay well we'll be over in about an hour."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye!"

I turn back to my closet and start going through my dresses. I grab an emerald green one, a royal blue one, a deep red one with white polka dots, and a strapless white one. I then grab four colored tank tops two pairs of denim shorts, a white pair, and a tan pair. I neatly fold them and put them in my suit case. I walk over to my dresser and pull open my drawer of bathing suits. I grab my green one with rueshing, a little ruffle skirt, and a white band that goes behind my neck. I grab eight different bikinis and a few cover ups. I throw them in my suit case and then grab my different cheer competition shirts and my running shorts.

I neatly fold them and put them in my suit case.

"Clary, your friends are here." My mom yells from downstairs. This is shortly followed by a bunch of stomping and huffing, which is then followed by the figures of Lilly and Carly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to get to the beach house! Carly squeals.

"Me either!"

"Yea okay guys can you help me finish packing?" I ask. They just nod and walk over to my dresser. Carly pulls out about ten pairs of lacy underwear and Carly pulls out the matching bras. I pull out my sports bras and socks.

"Carly get my running shoes out the closet." I say while walking into my bathroom. I grab my favorite shampoo and conditioner along with my body wash. I grab my lotion and contacts solution along with my glasses. I put them in my big toiletries bag and then grab some tampons and Advil, you know, just in case. I walk back into my room and put the toiletries bag in my suitcase.

"Alright I think that bags done. Now I need to pack my beach bag." I grab my sunglasses, sunscreen, magazines, headphones, my charger, and hair ties.

"Alright girls, let's go. Jon and the guys are already at the beach house, and we need to go grocery shopping on the way." I grab my phone and bags and we head out the car. I still have my dodge charger, and I still love it. Lilly hops in the passenger seat while Carly climbs in the back. Lilly starts messing with the radio to find our favorite station. When she finds it, Centuries by Fall Out Boy is playing she turns it up and we all start singing along.

* * *

"Alright girls, get any snacks and drinks you want, but you need to get fruits and actual food too." I say once we get to Wal Mart. I grab a cart and we head off to the produce section. Lilly grabs ten Honey Crisp apples, two bags of red grapes, and three cartons of strawberries. Lilly grabs: two cartons of blueberries, two bananas, a pineapple, and two kiwis. Since they had the fruit I grabbed all different kinds of vegetables and egg roll wrappers.

Next we head to the meats section. We grab: three packages of chicken breast, pork chops, eight steaks, three packs of stew meat, hamburger meat, and some crab legs. Next we head over to the frozen food isle. Lilly grabs: ten bags of frozen fries, two bags of chicken strips, frozen corn, five boxes of popsicles, eight boxes of mozzarella sticks, and about five cartons of ice cream. On the next isle we grab, hot dog and hamburger buns and bread. We grab three jars of jelly and two jumbo jars of peanut better. Carly grabs hot chocolate mix and sugar, while I grab some coffee beans, and one of every kind of creamer. We then head over to the chip isle. Lilly and Carly insist on getting one of every kind of chip, so I let them. We also grab ten packs of cookies and a bunch of packaged snacks.

We Lilly and I head to the breakfast isle, while Carly gets another cart. When she joins us she has eight packages of bacon and two packages of sausage in the cart. We grab a bunch of different cereals and flour.

"Oh guys we need a bunch of different spices and honey," Carly exclaims. Carly runs back to the condiments isle and grab all the missed items off of that isle, and when she returns she's out of breath. WE then head to the drink isle, and grab ten different ten liters and bottled water. I grab a bunch of sports and energy drinks, while Carly and Lilly pick out different drink mixes.

"Alright guys, I think we're finished." I say, and we head off to check out.

It takes about an hour and a half to check out and the total is around $2000. None of us freak out because my parents would honestly be upset if we didn't go all out with our grocery shopping. We get some of the employees to help us load up our groceries and by the time we're finished there is just enough room for the three of us.

"Let's go to chick-fil-a, I'm hungry." Lilly whines. I nod and turn into the chick-fil-a drive thru.

"Welcome to Chick-Fil-A. How may I help you?"

"Um, yea I want three ten piece chicken nugget meals, large. All with lemonade."

"All right, your total will be $29.98 at the first window."

"Thank you." I pull around to the window, and standing there is Carly's ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, Hey girls. How are you today?"

"We're good; we're actually heading out to my family's beach house."

"Oh well I hope you'll have a great time."

"Thanks." I grab our food and then speed off.

* * *

The next hour is filled with horrible singing and talking. When we finally reach the beach house I honk three times and Jon walks out the front door. I pull into the driveway and kill the engine.

"Hey, what took you guys so long to get here?"

"We had to go grocery shopping."

"How much did that cost you?"

"Only a little over 2000" I say with a shrug. WE begin to carefully unpack the car and take it all into the beach house. Carly, Lilly and I unpack and put up all the groceries while the boys take our stuff up into our rooms.

* * *

"Alright girls," I say once the groceries are unloaded. "Let's go to the beach." We all let out a squeal and run up to our rooms to change.

I run into my room and start picking out my bathing suit. I pick out my neon pink strapless one with different neon and black colored lines, and a bow. I put it on and look in my vanity mirror and freeze. Taped to the mirror is a picture from last summer before we moved. It's a picture of: Me, Jon, Izzy, Simon, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, and Maia. We were all sunburned, because we had spent all day at the beach, and forgot the sunscreen.

I finally manage to tear my eyes away from the picture and run downstairs and join Lilly and Carly on the porch.

"Well girls, let's go!" And with that we take off to the beach.

* * *

**Soo... what do you think? I felt really bad about not updating for so long that I'm trying to make it up to you. Is it working?**

**So there's no Jace in this chapter, well besides the picture. They also still haven't seen each other again, but don't you worry. I'll probably write chapter ten before they see each other agai, but it might be sooner or it could be later. Who knows.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you had a happy Easter, I sure didn't.**

**I'm STILL reading Pride&amp; Prejudice, and I'm STILL confused. I'm going to have to read it again, if I ever finish it the first time. I'm starting to think that I should have gotten the version with all the footnotes and everything. Oh well.**

**So I hope you enjoy this update, because I sure enjoyed writting it.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved for Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

"Jace, I need you to run to the store for me." Mayrse yelled from downstairs.

"Why can't Isabelle or Alec do it?" I ask.

"They're both out on dates."

"Alright let me put on some shoes." I grabbed my black Nikes and some socks before slipping them in my feet and running downstairs.

"Here's the list and some money."

"Alright I'll see you when I get back." I grabbed my keys off the hook and got into Alec's black dodge charger. I mean is he really going to need it if he's on a date? I opened the garage door before slowly backing down the driveway and taking off to the store. Ten minutes later I was walking through the door at the store and grabbing a cart. I read the first few items on the list and walked over to produce. I grabbed the items and went over to the meat section. Once there I was frozen in my spot. Standing there was Jocelyn Morgenstern.

"Jace? Is that you?" She questioned.

"Um, hey Mrs. Morgenstern."

"On no sweetie, it's just Fairchild now. Valentine and I divorced a few months ago."

"Oh. So, uh, is Clary here?"

"No, she's still in California with her dad and brother."

"Oh, well I better let you go, but it was nice seeing you again Ms. Fairchild."

"You too Jace, you too." She smiled sadly at me and gave me a hug. A minute or two later she let go, waved and walked toward check out. I quickly finished my shopping and went home.

"Mom, I'm home." I shouted from the door.

"Oh, do you need some help dear?"

"Oh, no, I was hoping you were just going to stand there and watch." I stated sarcastically. That earned me a smack on the back of the head. We finished bringing in and putting the groceries away when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, honey will you get that for me? It's probably Jocelyn."

"Sure." I opened the door to a happy looking Jocelyn.

"Hey Jace. Your mom invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Hey Ms. Fairchild." I replied. "Come on in, mom's in the kitchen if you want to talk to her."

"Thanks." I nodded and walked back up to my room. I flopped down on my bed thinking about Clary. God I missed her so much.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Clarryy, answer your damn phone." Lilly shouted from the other room. I rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, you won't believe who I ran into last week." My mom exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Jace! I bumped into him in the store, and then I found their number in the phone book and called Mayrse. She invited me over to dinner, and I got to see all the Lightwood siblings again. They look so much more mature."

"Y-you saw Jace?"

"Yes and the other Lightwoods."

"I've missed them so much." I whisper with tears forming in my eyes.

"I know you have sweetheart, but remember you leave for New York in less than two weeks."

"Yea and I can't wait to see him again." I began. "Oh, and the others of course."

"Alright, well Mayrse and I are going shopping for furniture today, so I've got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

She saw Jace and the other lightwoods?

"Jon! Come here!" I heard some stumbling and cursing followed my running. Jon burst into my room with a baseball bat gripped in his hands.

"What happened?"

"Mom saw Jace and the Lightwoods last week."

"She did?"

"Yea. She said they looked really good."

"Did she tell them that we were going to be there in less than two weeks?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright, well get dressed. The girls want to go shopping." I nodded my head and walked to my closet. I picked out a pair of denim short shorts and a loose pink blouse. I grabbed my white lace pantie set and walked into the bathroom. I quickly stripped and hopped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and shaved. I grabbed one of the towels for my hair and the other for my body. I stepped out and plugged in my straightener and blow dryer. I dried off and got dressed.

I picked up my brush and quickly brushed out my hair before I began drying it. It was a long process since my hair was so long and thick. Thirty minutes later my hair was completely dried and semi straight. I picked up my straightener and began straightening my hair.

Forty-Five minutes later it was straight. Since I knew I was running out of time, I just put on a little mascara and tinted lip balm. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and shoes before running down the stairs.

* * *

Sitting at the table were the girls, and sitting in front of the girls were three Starbucks drinks. I quickly grabbed mine and walked out the door with the girls.

We hopped in my cherry red dodge charger and took off to the mall with the music blasting the whole way.

"Okay since this is like our last day we need to get lots of clothes. Like as many as we can fit in this car." Carly says excitedly.

"Yea, that's a great plan Carly." Lilly squeals.

"Alrighty then, let's go."

We practically run into the mall. The first store we go to, of course, is Victoria Secrets. We each buy a bunch of cute bikinis and bra and underwear sets. Next we go to Aeropastale. WE each buy some more cute bikinis and a bunch of other cute clothes and shoes.

Hours later, Lilly starts getting hungry. We stop at the food court with our huge pile of bags and get chick-fil-a. After we finish eating, we make a quick trip to the car to drop of our bags. WE go back and finish shopping on the other half of the mall.

"Alright, I don't think we can fit any more bags in the car." I state tiredly.

"I don't either." Lilly says.

"Yea I think we better call it a day, and go back to the house." We all nod in agreement and walk to the car. We cram the bags in the car and drive back.

* * *

When we get to the house the guys are sitting on the front porch drinking beer.

"Jon, don't forget, tomorrow is a full day of driving." I say.

"Yea, I know, I just wanted this one." I turn and look at the girls.

"I'm going to miss you two so much."

"Actually you won't." They say with smiles.

"Huh?"

"We're going to Columbia!"

"Oh my gosh." I squeal and then hurl myself into their arms.

"Yea we are too." Drake and Jacob chime in from behind us. This causes us all to squeal and throw ourselves into their arms.

"You know what this means, right girls?" WE all look at each other. "Road Trip!"

* * *

The next morning we all wake up at four in the morning and drive to the nearest McDonalds. We're all still wearing our pajamas, so were basically all wearing sweatpants, tank tops, and t-shirts. At McDonalds, we all order Chicken Biscuits, hash browns, and coffee. We get about nine orders of hash browns and six extra chick biscuits. After we get our food we set off to New York.

* * *

It's been roughly sixteen hours since we left California, and we're almost to New York.

"Jon?" I whisper, not wanting to wake the others.

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"What if they're mad at me for not contacting them? I mean what if they hate us?"

"They're not going to."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." I look out the windshield just as we're arriving in New York.

"Oh my gosh!" I squeal. Waking everyone up. "We're here!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later we pull up to our old house, which is right next to the Lightwoods. Jon kills the engine, and we sit there staring at our childhood house. Not too long after we kill the engine, mom walks out the front door. I squeal and quickly open my door. I jump into her arms, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too sweetheart, but I know someone who really missed you." She slowly turns me towards the Lightwoods where someone that I recognize all too well, even in the dark, is standing with wide eyes.

"Jace…" I whisper before throwing myself into his arms. He tightly wraps his arms around me and burys his face in my neck.

"Clary… "He sighs.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too shortcake."

We stand there staring at each other before he slowly covers my lips with his. As soon as his lips touch mine, it's like everything around us disappears.

* * *

**So... you got a little bit, okay maybe a lot of Jace in this chapter, and little bit of Clace in this chapter. So did you really think that they were going to hate her? I guess we know now how they feel about each other. Hehe.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everybody! I updated!**

**Okay so today I was putting something in my locker and this boy from a grade under me bumped into me. I mean I know I'm short, but I'm not invisible. He was really cute though... Anyways I think ya'll might like this update, but I don't know.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clary. Clary, wake up."

"Wake up!" Someone screamed in my ear causing me to jump and hit my head on something.

"Oww, that hurt." I whine

"Sorry, but we arrived at the house and you weren't waking up." Jon explains.

"Wait, so you're saying we just got here?"

"Uh, yea? Why?

"Because, I could have sworn we were already here, and then I saw Jace and then we-" I say. "Uh never mind." I mumble and look out the front window. It's the same house we moved out of months before, and there is a moving truck in the driveway.

"Mom said the Lightwoods wouldn't be home till Friday." Jon says.

"Who are the Lightwoods?" Lilly questions from the backseat.

"You'll see." I say. WE all climb out the car and grab our bags before walking into the house. It's got all new furniture, but it's all still in the boxes and away from the walls, and there are sheets covering everything.

"Mom? I call out.

"Clary, Jon, and friends!" My mom calls out from the top of the stairs before hurling herself into our arms.

"Mom, you just saw us last week."

"I know, but I missed you so much." She says. "I also know a group of other people who have missed you." She ends with a wink.

"I'm really tired so I'm going to take Lilly and Carly up to my room to sleep."

"Okay tomorrow we're going to the hardware store to get paint for the walls." She calls up after me. I walk down the hall until I get to my room. I slowly open the door and walk in. There is already a bed set up and a queen air mattress on the floor. We quickly change into our PJs before falling asleep.

* * *

"Clary, Carly, Lilly, wake up, or you're going to miss breakfast." Jon yells from downstairs. I slowly sit up and check my phone for the time. 8:30. Ugh. I throw my pillows at the girls before running into the bathroom. I take a quick shower using my new coconut shampoo and body wash. I blow dry my hair before putting it up into a long French braid. I put on a pair of short jean shorts and an emerald green tank top before walking downstairs.

Sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen is a buffet. There's: bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles, strawberries. Blueberries, biscuits, oranges, apples, toast, powdered sugar, syrup, jam, jelly, peanut butter, and a pot of coffee with all the different creamers beside it.

I grab my coffee bug before filling it with coffee and taking a sip.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask everyone while filling my plate with food.

"Well, first we're going to the hardware store." Lilly says.

"Then, we're going to the home improvement store." Says Carly

"Then to the grocery store." Jon answers.

"Then we're going to start painting the walls." Drake says.

"And then, we're going to arrange everything we buy today." Jacob says.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, and we're going out to dinner with some of my friends from high school." My mom chimes in from the sink.

"Okay so, are we going to head out now?" Jon asks.

"Yeah, just let my get my shoes and a jacket." I say before running up stairs and grabbing my custom made white Keds with emerald green polka dots, and a white sweater.

* * *

I had just gotten finished putting up my pictures when my mom called me downstairs.

"Yours and the girl's dresses for tonight just got here." She says before handing my three dress bags and shooing me back upstairs.

"Alright girls, we have a dinner to get ready for." I say while handing them their bags. Mom had had them specially made so we had no idea what they looked like.

"Clary, you have to let me curl your hair." Carly demands.

"Okay. But only if Lilly lets me straighten hers." I reply.

She says okay before she starts to curl my hair into big, neat curls that stop halfway down my back. She finishes it off with a waterfall braid that wraps all the way around my head. She insists on doing my make up too, so she does a slightly dramatic smoky eye with a slight dusting of blush and a nude lip.

For Lilly's hair, I straighten it and pull a little bit in the front back and braiding it down. For her make up I do a dramatic smoky eye and bright red lips. She crimps parts of Carly's hair before pulling about half of it back and clipping it with a fancy clip. We all put on matching lacy underwear and bras before pulling on our dresses.

Carly's dress is light pink setting off her dark brown hair. It's strapless and flowy. Lilly's dress is black with spaghetti straps. The top hugs her chest before fanning out slightly and flowing. My dress is navy blue and covered in lace. It has long lace sleeves and the back in cut out almost all the way down to my butt. It has a little built in bra in the top so I slip off my bra and slip on my heels. We all grab our clutches and walk down the stairs.

* * *

Jon, Jacob, and drake are all wearing black tuxes with a white dress shirt and a black tie. They would look completely dressed up, if it weren't for the fact that all three of them were wearing their Nikes. Of course. Mom had on a long gray dress that looked similar to Lilly's.

"You all look so grown up." Mom says, while trying to hold back tears.

"Mom, you don't need to cry, and you said the same thing at graduation." Jon says with a groan.

"Aw thanks Ms. Fairchild." Jacob and Drake say while squishing her in a hug. She laughs as they pull away, and we walk out to the driveway. When I walk out there is a surprise waiting for me. My ruby red dodge charger. I squeal and run towards it. The girls and I get in while mom and the boys get in Jon's jeep.

* * *

We drive around the city for about thirty minutes before stopping in front of La Grenouille, an expensive French restaurant. A valet parks our cars, and we walk into the restaurant.

"Reservation?" The hostess asks.

"Yes, it should be under Fairchild." My mom replies.

"Oh yes, the rest of your part got here five minutes ago. I'll take you to them."

"Thank you." She smiles at us before leading us to the back corner of the restaurant. I feel my clutch vibrate, so I take it out and look at it. It's a text from Lilly. I look over at her confused and she gestures to my phone with her eyes. I sigh and look down at it.

_ I've never eaten at a restaurant this fancy before. What if I like, can't even read the menu? –L_

_ You'll be fine, and they have what it is written off to the side in English if you can't read French. Don't worry. -C_

She nods before putting her phone in her clutch and sitting down. I put my phone away too, and am met with familiar faces and heads. The guy sitting in front of me is whispering in the girl's ear that is sitting next to him, while his hand slides up her thigh. Her long hot pink finger nails are running through his blonde hair. I stand there and stare at their heads that seem oddly familiar. I just shake my head and look to the right of the boy where a girl has turned around and is staring at me with wide eyes.

"Clary?" She whispers.

"Iz?"

She launches herself into my arms and squeezes me until I can't breathe, but I'm doing the same to her.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much." She says into my ear.

"I've missed you too." I reply. She slowly lets go and turns around, but I'm shocked with what I see. The guy's head that I was just staring at is now kissing the girl, and I recognize both of them. I suddenly can't breathe and slowly step back.

* * *

**Hehe. soo, what do you think?**

**VOTE!**

**Okay so I am going to let you guys vote on what happens in the next chapter.**

**A: Clary runs away crying and Jace doesn't notice her because he's too busy with Kaelie.**

**B: Clary runs off and Jace runs after her.**

**C: Clary acts like it doesn't affect her and sits down across from him, but she talks to everyone but him.**

**D: Clary speaks crossly to Jace and Kaelie.**

**E: Jace sees Clary and him and Kaelie leave to do the deed while Clary stays at the dinner and acts like this whole thing didn't affect her.**

** DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! So I have an announcement at that bottom.**

**So option C had the most votes, so I did option C, but I changed it up a little bit.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights are reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Izzy slowly looks at Jace and Kaelie before getting a disgusted look on her face. She grabs the clutch out my hand and raises it above her head getting an evil grin on her face. I slowly begin getting the idea and feel one form on my face too. She quickly brings it down on top of Jace's head and then on Kaelie's.

They quickly wrench away from each other, and they turn and look at Iz.

"You bitch!" Kaelie screeches.

"You slut!" I mimic her voice behind them. They turn around and look at me. Kaelie's scowl depends and Jace's face of anger quickly turns into one of shock.

I simply smirk, take my clutch from Iz and sit down across from Jace. I give him a slight smile before turning my attention to an overly sparkly Magnus.

"Oh my gosh girl. You filled out some more since you left."

"I only went up a cup size." I say with a shrug. The next hour is filled with everyone catching up with each other. The conversation suddenly comes to a halt when Jace shoves away from the table and stands up.

"I'm going home." He says in his oh so sexy voice.

Stop it clary, you have to get over him. He's obviously over you. I mentally chastise myself.

"Yeah, we're going home." Kaelie says and smirks at me. At that, my heart sinks. It was bad enough just seeing them together, but this was just the icing on the cake.

"No," Jace says while looking at me. "I'm driving home, alone, and you're going to go get your own cab and go back to your own house." He says the last part to Kaelie.

Her jaw pops open and I smirk at her. She huffs and stomps out of the restaurant. Jace sighs in relief and turns to me.

"I missed you shortcake." He whispers.

"I missed you too Jaceypoo." I whisper. He sadly smiles and walks out the restaurant. We all go back to talking, and I try to hold back tears.

"Hey Clary, why don't we have a movie night?" Iz asks.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Carly squeals.

"Okay." I agree. "But we have to go to the store and get some more snacks."

* * *

We had just left the restaurant and were on the way to the store when Izzy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Jace."

"Yeah, I'm with her right now." She says while looking at me and smiling.

"Yeah, we're actually going to have a movie night. You should really come."

I look at her wide eyed and start shaking my heard.

"Yea, she's actually nodding her head yes in agreement right now." She says with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour." With that she hangs up.

"What are you doing Izzy?" I screech.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to see him." Lilly says with a smirk. "You obviously kept glancing at him at dinner and he did too."

I just grumble something under my breathe and park the car. We all climb out of the car and walk in the store. People give us weird glances because we're all still in our dresses and tuxes. We grab a shopping cart and head towards the chip isle. We all grab armfuls of chips and throw them in the cart. It's a mess and I start straightening it out.

"What are you doing?" Simon asks confused.

"I'm straightening the chips out. What does it look like I'm doing?" I respond.

"Well the only other person we know who does that is Jace…" Izzy trails off. I finish what I'm doing and start walking towards the popcorn. I grab one of each kind of popcorn and neatly put it in the cart. I then head to the drinks and grab every ones favorite drinks.

"We need stuff for breakfast." Jacob calls over from in front of the bacon. Lilly laughs and walks over to them. She helps him grab some sausage and bacon before they sloppily drop it in the cart.

"You guuys." I whine.

"Oh get over it." Magnus says with a huff and pushes the cart away. I chase after them and try to organize the cart, but Alec grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Alec, put me down." I demand. "The only person who's aloud to carry me like this is-" I quickly cut myself off, not wanting to start crying.

Alec slowly puts me down and turns me around. Standing there is Jace, still in his tux and smiling.

"Would you like for me to carry you shortcake?" He asks with a smirk. I slowly nod my head smiling. He dramatically sighs before walking over to me and throwing me over his shoulder.

He begins walking towards the registers following behind the others. I prop myself up with my elbows on his back. The people around us are either looking at us like we're weird or smiling at us.

"You know what shortcake?" Jace asks.

"What?"

"You've got a nice ass." I scoff and smack him.

"Is that really what you had to say?" I ask.

"Well, that was half of it."

"And what was the other half?"

"I really missed you."

"I really missed you too Jaceypoo."

* * *

"Clary we need to pick out our pjs." Isabelle said while barging in my room with two suitcases and a tote bag.

"Iz I was just going to put on some compression shorts a sports bra and a tank top." I say. "So were the girls."

"Okay, I'll do that too. Wait. Do you still have that red lace underwear from before you moved?"

"It's not the original pair, but it's the same kind. Why?"

"Because I just got an idea." She says with an evil grin. She tells us the plan and we quickly get dressed before running downstairs.

"Alright guys, slight change of plans." Iz calls when we walk in the living room. All the guys are wearing basketball shorts and various football shirts. They look at us as we enter.

"We're going to play truth or dare. Izzy style."

* * *

**Soo? Did you like it? I told you I would be changing it up a bit.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So I know in my last update I said I might be moving this story and changing their names. Well, I'm not. I decided that this story really wouldn't be the same as other characters, and it just seems too short to put it where I want to put it. I do, however, plan on writing another story and putting somewhere else, and I want you guess to read it when I do. When I post it I will tell you where to find it.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my loves!**

**I'm updating, and I really think you all will like this update ;)**

**I finally finished Pride &amp; Prejudice this morning. I'm going to have to reread it so that I'll understand it better, but that's okay.**

**So our sate testing starts tomorrow. Whoo hoo. yea, no.**

**Anyways I own nothing, all rights reserved for Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright everyone get in a circle." Isabelle commands after going around and telling everyone the plan, excluding Jace. I end up sitting between Jace and Magnus. Oh joy.

"We're playing truth or dare. If you don't do the truth or dare you have to take a shot and remove an article of clothing. I'll start." Izzy says. "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responds with a scoff.

"I dare you to take Cary's shorts off with your teeth." At the mention of my name and what Jace is about to do I fake turning bright red. With only a shrug Jace slowly begins to pull them down with his teeth. Once they're off I'm left in my compression shorts and sports bra. He goes to sit back in his spot but Izzy speaks up.

"You still have to take off her compression shorts." Jace crawls back over to me and begins to pull down my compression shorts. By now I feel tightness in my stomach. Jace pulls back looking slightly flushed. Huh, so Jace still likes Lace.

"Jonathan, truth or dare?" Jace asks with a slight huskiness in his voice.

"Truth." Jon answers with a look of fright on his face.

"So, do you remember Sarah?"

"Y-yea."

"Well, do you still like her."

"Yes." Jon says with a nod.

"Alright, I'll give you her number once we're done here."

"Clary, truth or dare?" He asks with an indescribable look on his face.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Jace's lap the rest of the game." He says. This time I don't go to grab my shorts off the floor. I crawl over to Jace and plop down in the center of his lap. He stiffens momentarily before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hey Jaceypoo."

"Hey Shortcake."

"So how's this for reliving old memories?" I ask with a smirk growing on my face.

"Wait, so that's why this all seems so familiar?"

"Yea, it happened the night before we found out we were moving."

"Hey, lovebirds. If you're done with your little confessions over there, could we please get back to the game?" Simon teases. My face turns bright red and I burry it in Jace's chest.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" I ask into Jace's chest.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Okay then, I dare you give your crush a kiss." I say with a smirk. Her eyes widen and she quickly pulls her shirt over her head and takes a shot. When she sets her shot glass down she looks down and then her eyes widen when she realizes she's wearing the black lacey bra she bought to wear for Drake when she confesses to him.

"umm, Jacob truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Magnus." He gets this terrified look on his face before taking his shirt off and taking a shot. He slowly looks around the circle before his eyes stop on Drake and a grin stretches across his face.

"Drake, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with the girl you love and think is beautiful." Jace's arms tighten around me and he pulls me closer into his chest.

"Don't worry," I whisper. "Those two are so in love with each other." I say while pointing at Drake and Lilly. His body relaxes and he rests his chin on the top of my head.

Drake, being Drake, slowly crawls across the circle towards Lilly. When he reaches her he sits back on his feet and reaches out towards her. He slowly wraps his arms around her waist before suddenly crashing their lips together.

Carly and I look at each other before we start jumping up and down while squealing.

"Hey Jace, you might wanna go take a cold shower." Alec says in a teasing voice. I stop jumping and squealing and turn to look at Jace. When I realize what the problem is my eyes widen. He quickly stands up, grabs my wrist and drags me up the stairs towards my room.

**Jace's POV**

When Clary jumped up and started jumping and squealing I wasn't expecting for this to happen. I used to be really good at controlling myself around her, but now, it's so hard.

When I saw her at dinner in that dress, I was speechless. I had never seen anyone look so beautiful before. Everything would have gone differently if Kaelie hadn't ruined it.

* * *

We were at the dress/tux shop getting Magnus's custom made tux and Isabelle's custom made dress when Kaelie walked in. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on us and she began walking towards us.

"Where are you guys heading so dressed up?" She asked in her nasally voice.

"We're going to dinner with one of my friends from high school." Mayrse answered her.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun." She said while putting on her fake depressed voice.

"Would you like to come with us?" Mayrse asked. Isabelle's Simon's Magnus's, Alec's and I's heads all snapped in Mayrse's direction.

"Oh I would love to!" Kaelie practically screamed.

* * *

The night only got worse from there. I was forced to ride alone with Kaelie and sit next to her at dinner. I finally lost it when she kept going on about how ugly clary and her friends looked.

When I got the call from Simon to come to the store and see Clary, I immeaditetly jumped in the car and took off. When I found them in the store I heard Clary start to say something about only a certain person being allowed to carry her over their shoulder like that. I was so happy after that.

When I noticed my big problem I promptly grabbed clary and dragged her upsatairs and into her room. I rushed into her bathroom turned on the cold water and fixed my problem. When I had my problem under control I put my clothes back on and walked out into Clary's room. When I saw the walls I quickly stopped.

Covering almost every inch of wall were pictures. There was only about half a wall with Lilly, Carly, Jacob, and Drake on it, but that wasn't what made me stop. No, what made me stop was all of the pictures of me on the wall. There were pictures of all of us on there, but they were mostly of me and Clary.

I slowly walked up behind Clary and wrapped my arms around her waist. She automatically leaned into my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I slowly leaned down and softly kissed her under her ear. I kissed a little below that and slowly made my way to the base of her neck, were I softly nipped her neck and moved back up towards her mouth. Goosebumps had formed all over her body and she quickly turned around before grabbing the back of my head and pulling it down towards hers.

I don't want to sound like a girl, but when our lips touched I could swear I felt sparks. She curled her fingers into my hair and slightly pulled. I moaned and pulled her closer. She still didn't have her shirt on so I slipped my hand under the band of her bra. She pulled me closer after this action, and I pushed her up against the wall. I lifted her legs up around my waist and she pulled herself even closer. She rubbed her hips on a circle against me, and I could feel my problem returning. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that felt good because Clary let out a loud moan. She slipped her hands up my chest and pushed my shirt up with them. We broke apart so I could take my shirt off. We were about to kiss again when the door burst open.

* * *

**Soo... Did you like it?! Things got a little... heated? I wonder who interrupted them from going any further. It was probably a good thing they didn't get to go further anyways. I mean they just saw each other again after nine months with no contact.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**So, I'm updating, but it's really short. Like, 406 words, short. It's by far the shortest chapter I've written so far, but I've been having some major writer's block with this story for a while now. I just felt so mad about not updating in a while that I decided to.**

**So I really hope you like what I have written.**

**I own nothing. All rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Jace, we need to talk to Clary about some very important things now." Carly says. I look up at Jace who is looking at me in shock. I slowly smile and stand on my toes. I'm not tall enough so Jace leans down far enough where I can whisper something in his ear.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" I whisper in his ear. He mutely nods and I smile. I give him one last peck on the lips before smacking his butt and shoving him out the door. I turn to the two girls looking at me expectantly we all look at each other for a moment before we all break out into squeals.

"You have to tell us everything!" Lilly demands.

"Wait! You can't have girl talk without us!" Izzy says while her and Magnus run into my room.

"Okay. Now spill girl." Magnus demands while gracefully settling onto the floor. The next hour was filled with all of us talking about what happened after Jace and I had left the living room.

"Okay, so I really want to have our Nicholas Sparks movie marathon now." Carly whines.

"Okay, let's head downstairs and tell the guys." Izzy says while skipping downstairs not waiting for the rest of us. We all just laugh and fallow behind Iz at a much slower rate.

"Okay guys, we want to have our select movie marathon now, so go grab all the snacks and drinks and then get the blankets and get comfortable in the movie/game room." I say. Everybody sets into action while Iz and I grab all of the Nicholas Sparks movies and lay them out on the table.

"So what are the select movies this time?" Jace asked when he walks in.

"Nicholas Sparks." I respond with a smirk. Jace groans but sits down on our couch. It's been our couch since as long as I can remember. No one but us is allowed to sit on it. I walk over and cuddle up with Jace while everyone else walks in and gets comfortable.

"Is everyone ready to start the movie now?" I ask. I met with a chorus of "yeah's" and "Yes's". I nod and press play. All the guys but Magnus groan when they see what movie it is.

"Oh shut up." I say to Jace.

"You better be glad I like you so much." He mutters. Oh don't I know it.

* * *

**See! I told you it was short. I really hope you liked it though. Not much worth being that happy about happened though...**

**I've decide that this story is going to be on pause for the time being. I think I'm going to start working on my other story now though. I think I have the plot for it so I'm hoping I'll be able to write some of it. It's going to be on wattpad though. I really hope you guys will go check it out for me. I'll tell you when I post it on there what it's called. I really hope you guys understand.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my beautiful readers! I'm back. I had a really hard time writing this chapter, but I hope you like it. Things get a little intense in this chapter.**

**I have a announcement and information at the end of the chapter so please read it.**

**I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"J-Jace hand me to tissues." I say with a sniffle with tears running down my face. He chuckles a little bit and hands me the tissues.

"Clary," Magnus whines from behind me. "I'm out of tissues."

"Me too," Isabelle chimes in. "I mean we have watched three Nicholas Sparks movies already."

"Why don't we call it a night then," Alec says. "We can finish our movie night anther night, and tomorrow we can go and do something fun."

"Yeah, like go to the mall!" Lilly squeals. At the mention of the mall, the guys groan, well except for Magnus. He lets out a girly squeal.

"Do we have to go to the mall?" Jace whispers in my ear.

"Yes we do," I say while suppressing a shiver. "I need some more summer clothes, movies, and makeup."

"You don't need the makeup, and you could really just go with clothes for all I care." Jace says with a smirk. My face turns red at what he's implying, and I can't think of anything to say back.

"Shut up." I mumble which causes him to chuckle.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He says while standing up.

"Carry me?" I question while reaching my hands out grasping air like a little kid. He just chuckles, but he picks me up anyways and carries me to my room. He carries me up to my room and places me on the bed. He kisses my forehead before straightening up and turning around.

"Where do you think you're going?" I question while attempting to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going to the guest room." He states like it's obvious.

"No you're not," He looks at me questionably. "You're staying here with me." He slowly smiles and walks over to the bed. He takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor before crawling into the bed with me.

I turn over so that my backs facing him and snuggle down into the bed. Not a minute later, Jace wraps his arm around my waist and pulls be back into his chest. I smile and let out a sigh in content. He chuckles and presses a kiss onto the back of my neck before nuzzling his face and my hair and relaxing. Not two minutes later, we're both sleeping.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I slowly rolled over and looked up at Jace. He was still asleep, but he had a small smile on his face. I wanted for him to wake up, so I started tracing his chest and abs. I ran my finger along the middle of his stomach before reaching the top of his gym shorts. I ran my finger along the waist line before slightly slipping my finger under the band. I traced imaginary lines along that area, and he slowly woke up and grabbed my hand before pulling it away from its tracing and kisses the palm. He pulls me up towards him and slowly kisses me. He flips us so he's over so he's hovering over me. He kisses the spot where my neck meets my collar bone and lightly sucks. I breathe in a sharp breath and arch my back, letting out a moan. He kisses up my neck and my jaw line before kissing my lips again.

I tangle my fingers up in his hair and tug lightly at it causing him to let out a moan. He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Good morning Shortcake." He murmurs.

"Good morning." I murmur back with a smile of my own.

"We need to get up and get ready." He says with a sigh. I slowly nod and sit up with him.

"I need to take a shower. You can stay in here or you can go get me some food." I say with a smile in his direction.

"Why don't I just join you in that shower?" He questions with a smirk.

"Well," I begin. "If you really want to…" As he sits there stunned I walk into the bathroom leaving the door open where he can see in. I turned the shower on to the right temperature, and started undressing. I was brushing out my hair with my fingers waiting for the water to warm up when two warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Clary," Jace practically growled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a shower Jace," I say faking innocence. "Maybe you could join me? I mean I could use some help washing my back." I detach myself from Jace and step into the shower, and a minute later Jace steps in the shower looking into my eyes. He runs his fingers through my hair making sure all of it was wet. He grabbed my bottle of shampoo. He squirted some into his hand before massaging it into my hair. I close my eyes and let out a deep moan, but quickly cover my mouth with my hand while my eyes widen. I did not just do that.

Jace quickly spins me around and looks into my eyes before backing me up against the shower wall. We're both breathing heavily by now, and his eyes were darker than they usually are. He cupped my cheek and leaned in so that his lips were on mine. I arched my body towards his and moaned. He slid one of his hands down to my breast and began needing it with his fingers. I gasped in shock and he used this as an advantage and brought his tongue into my mouth. I didn't even try to fight for control because I knew I wouldn't get it. Jace suddenly pulled back and looked at me.

"We need to stop." He said breathlessly. I nodded and he pulled back completely. He spun me around so that the back of my head was facing the water flow and started rinsing out my hair. He grabbed my mango body was and my loofa before squirting some soap on the loofa and slowly scrubbing the soap into my body. I reach out and grab the shampoo that he has kept in here forever and squeeze some into my hand. I rub it into his hair and then begin rinsing it out. I then grab the loofa out of his hand and put some more soap on it before scrubbing his body down. We both help each other rinse off before stepping out the shower and grabbing towels before walking out the room to get dressed.

Jace's clothes that were in my dresser from before the move are still in the dresses so he grabs a pair of boxers, dark wash jeans, a white V-neck shirt and some socks. He quickly changes and then sits on the bed drying his hair and watching me.

"I can't change if you're watching me." I say while smiling. He smiles back and looks at me before smiling.

"Clary, we just shared a shower," He says while I blush. "I think you can change in front of me." I just smirk and drop the towel before walking over to my closet. I grab a pair of white high wasted shorts with four buttons going up each side on the front, and a navy blue V-neck shirt. I threw the clothes on the bed before walking over to my dresser. I grabbed my nude lacy panties and my black lacy bra. I walk over to the bed and stand by my clothes before putting on my bra and panties. I looked up to see Jace staring at me with a lustful look.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one that wanted to watch." I say while putting my hands on my hips. He just sighs but continues to watch me. I slip on my shorts and then pull my shirt over my head and tucking the shirt in my shorts. I grab my navy blue flats and my cross body bag before grabbing my phone and Jace's had and walking downstairs.

* * *

**What did you guys think. So major Clace happened!**

**Anyway, here's my announcement. So I told you guys that I would be writing another story somewhere else that I can call my own, and I did. It's currently on wattpad. You can look me up as clairealexandrakelly, which is how you will more than likely be able to find me, or you could look up the story title: Seeing You Again. Please look it up and read it. I really want to know what you guys think about it.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my beautiful readers! I updated again! This is what? Twice in a week? I have a friend over right now, and she's helping come up with ideas for this story, so you all can thank her for that. This is by far the longest chapter on here. It has 2,224 words. A few major things happen in this chapter, and I was really happy while writing this chapter. I also have a few important things to say at the end so PLEASE READ THE END NOTE.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

When we walk in the kitchen Alec is standing in front of the stove cooking, Magnus is digging through the fridge, Iz, Carly, and Lilly are talking while writing a list of something, and Jacob, Drake, Jon, and Simon are throwing grapes at each other. When we walk into the kitchen Isabelle looks up and gasps.

"Did you guys take a shower together?" She asks while observing our appearances.

"Why would you say that?" I ask slightly confused as to how she could tell.

"Both of you have wet hair," She begins with a smile growing on her face. "And you weren't in there long enough for you to take separate showers."

"Okay, yes, we took a shower together." I say giving in. I would have said no, but it would have been pointless. Iz, Carly, Lilly, and Magnus gasp in shocks before squealing and dragging me upstairs. In the background I could hear Jon threatening Jace.

"Oh my god," Carly gasps once we're in my room. "You two took a shower together? You have to tell us everything."

"Okay, I'll tell you if ya'll do my hair and makeup," I say looking at them. "I kind of forgot after the shower…" I say trailing off.

"Alright," Magnus says while clapping his hands in a demanding fashion. "Start talking and we'll handle everything."

"Okay, well we woke up this morning, and I guess you could say I was teasing him," I say look sheepishly at all of my friends shocked faces. "He woke up and grabbed my hand before pulling me towards him and giving me one of the sweetest kisses ever. It quickly heated up and he flipped us over. I pushed him off and walked over to the bathroom purposely forgetting my clothes in the bedroom." My friends are all completely shocked, and Magnus drops the makeup brush he currently had in his hand. I hold back a laugh. "Anyways, I walked in the bathroom and left the door open before proceeding to get undressed. A minute of two later he walked in and wrapped his arms around me and asked me what I was doing, and I just stepped in the shower with him following shortly after. He started scrubbing my hair, and I may have moaned," I say while blushing. "Then he spun me around and we had a really, really, heated make out session in the shower. Then we finished washing each other before walking out here to change. He insisted that it would be fine if he watched me change, so I went along with it, and let's just say that he was not expecting what I did."

By the time I'm finished talking, my hair and makeup is done, and my friends are completely shocked.

"You seriously did that?" Isabelle asked in complete shock.

"Every bit and maybe a little more, but nothing completely major. I still have my virginity intact." I say while blushing.

"I didn't know you could be so ballsy, Fray." Magnus says with a prideful expression on his face. Carly and Lilly just look at me before looking at each other, back at me, and breaking out in squeals.

"Okay, can we just go eat so that we can go shopping now?" I ask in exasperation.

"Yes," Magnus pretty much screams. "Get your butts in gear girls, we have to go!" He says while literally pushing us out of my room. When we get downstairs Alec is just putting the last plate of food on the table.

"Bacon!" Lilly and I squeal together.

"I get the first piece!" I yell while running towards the plate of bacon. I grab a piece and shove the whole thing in my mouth. Jace chuckles beside me; I turn and look at him. He smiles at me and I smile back and reaching out for his hand. He grasps my hand in his and rubs his hand across the back of it slowly. I grab some more food, and start eating in a not so lady like manner.

"Slow down there Fray," Simon said. "You're acting like you haven't eating in months." I give him a deadly look before sticking my food covered tongue out at him. He grimaces and throws a piece of bacon at me.

"Stop acting like a bunch of children." Alec says while trying not to smile.

Once we finish eating, we clean up breakfast and head to the mall. It's a five minute drive from my house to the mall, and Isabelle talks the whole way about what she needs to get while Jace complains.

"Hurry up and park Jace!" Iz screams from the backseat.

"I'm parking Iz," Jace says back. "Do you really have to scream?"

"Yes I really have to scream," She says while getting out the car. "I want to get to shopping so that I can shop longer." I look at Jace and shrug my shoulders before getting out the car and following Iz.

"So what store are we going to first?" I ask the group while Jace comes up beside me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Victoria Secrets?" Carly asks. At the mention of the lingerie store the guys, well the guys excluding Magnus and Alec, perk up and start walking faster. We just laugh and follow them inside the mall.

Once in the store Jace, Simon, Jacob, and Drake start digging through the piles of lacy lingerie. Jon just sits on the floor underneath a table and starts texting someone. The girls and I start looking for ourselves too. I'm picking out a lacy set of lingerie when Jace comes up to me holding his hands behind his back.

"What do you have there?" I ask while tilting my head in the direction of his hands.

"Oh, just this." He says while holding out a completely see through lacy bra and matching thong. I gape at him and slap his arm.

"Do you really think that I would ever wear that?" I whisper yell.

"Well, yeah," He says with a smirk. "I think you would look incredibly sexy in this he says in a husky whisper in my ear. My breath catches in my throat and my heart speeds up.

"The only way I would ever get that would be if you bought it." I say while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Alright," He says with the same smirk from earlier on his face. "Let me go buy this then." As he walks towards the register I stand there and gape at him. After a minute of gaping I finish my shopping and pay for my own items. I end up having two of my own bags not including the bag full of other lingerie Jace picked up along with the see though set. When I walk over to him he takes my bag in one hand and my own hand in the other.

"Wow Clary," Lilly says walking up next to me with Drake carrying her two Victoria Secrets bags. "You have three bags."

"Yeah," I say with a sigh. "I got two of my own, and Jace bought a bag full of stuff he wanted me to get." Lilly and Drake just laugh, and I turn back to Jace.

"So what happened while I was gone?" I ask.

"Well, I dated this girl Miranda for a few month, but I broke up with her on graduation day," My heart clenches at the mention of him dating someone. "I really only dated her because she looked so much like you." He admits sheepishly.

"You missed me that much?" I ask.

"Of course I did Clary," He says softly. "The girl I love more than I even knew moved within a week of finding out she was moving. I needed a distraction, and the fact that no one could get in contact with you didn't help." I stop walking and look at him.

"You love me?" I whisper.

"Of course I do." I throw myself into his arms and bring his lips down to mine. The kiss is slow but full of so much passion.

"I love you too." I say quietly. We pull away from each other and catch up with the group who are walking into Forever 21.

"So now that you two confessed your love," Jon teases. "Can we finish shopping?" After a moment of pause he speaks again. "I never though those words would ever come out of my mouth." We all just laugh and start shopping.

I grab a few different pairs of denim high wasted shorts, some crop tops, a bunch of tank stops, a few skirts, a leather jacket, a few various dresses, and then I head over to the shoes and accessories. I get two cross body bags, and larger purse, a bunch of different long necklaces, earrings, and two bracelets. I get a pair of thigh high black boots two pairs of heels and a pair of combat boots. I walk to the register and dump all my stuff on the counter and wait for the guy to ring it all up.

"That'll be $450," The guy at the register says. "And my number he adds with a wink."

"Umm, I don't think so." I say with a disgusted look on my face.

"What?" He asks confused.

"I have a boyfriend." I reply with fake sweetness.

"Well he doesn't have to find out." Before I can reply Jace does.

"Actually I think her boyfriend would know," He says with a deadly scowl. "Considering he's standing right in front of you.

"O-oh, I'm sorry dude," Register guys says. "I didn't know."

"That's bullshit; considering I heard her say she had a girlfriend." Jace grabbed my bags and my hand and brought me out front of the store to the rest of our friends.

"What was that all about?" Carly asks with a slightly amused expression.

"That guy was hitting on her." Jace grumbles.

"Aw, but I only have eyes for you." I say while kissing his cheek.

"And I for you." He says while kissing my lips softly.

"Eww, enough of this mushy shit," Jacob whines. "Let's just finish this shopping stuff so that we can go home."

* * *

Eight hours later we're finished shopping.

"Jace," I whine. 'I'm hungry, and my feet hurt." Jace laughs and looks at me.

"You're the one that insisted on going shopping."

"I know, but I still had fun, so it was totally worth it." I say with a slight smile.

When we get home Jace and I grab my bags and take them up to my room.

"I want to take a nice, hot bubble bath," I say. "Do you want to join me?" I ask while looking at Jace.

"Sure..." He says while walking over to the dresser.

"Grab me so clothes too." I call from the bathroom." I push the plug in and turn the water on the perfect temperature and add some bubble bath soap in it. I put my hair up into a messy bun and light some lavender scented candles. Jace walks in the bathroom carrying two pairs of sweatpants two t-shirts his boxers and my sports bra and underwear. I turn the water off in my extra wide tub and we both quickly undress after Jace locks the bathroom door. He slips in first and I slip in after him and sit across from him.

"I really missed you Clary." Jace whispers.

"I really missed you too Jace," I whisper back. "Dad threw our phones out the plane door before we took off and any time we got close to getting information to contact everyone he would make it disappear. It was awful not being able to talk to ya'll."

"It's alright now though," He says with a smile. "Because you're here and I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good," He says with a smirk. "Now come over here and let me wash you." I just laugh, but I slide over to him anyway. He grabs my loofa and uses my body wash that has glitter in it this time. He slowly scrubs my body and kisses behind my ear as he scrubs close to my center.

"J-Jace," I breathe out. "You need to stop." He stops and rinses me off before we both get out the bath and dry off. Before I can get my clothes on Jace grabs my hand and spins me around causing me to crash into his chest. I look up at him just as he crashes his lips to mine. I kiss him back with just as much of a need and passion as he does and I tangle my hands into his soft hair. I don't know how long we're like that, but too soon he pulls away.

"Why don't we go get dressed, and then go make something to eat." He asks. I just nod and turn around to get dressed. I slip on my underwear and sports bra before putting on my sweatpants, but I don't put my shirt on and neither does Jace. We walk downstairs and into the kitchen to figure out what to make. The house is really quiet right now, because everyone went over to Izzy's house.

"So," Jace says. "What do you want to make?"

* * *

**Major Clace moments here you guys!**

**Anyways, on to the important stuff. So I'm running out of ideas for this book, so if you guys want, you can give message me ideas and I'll add them to my story, and I will give you credit for them in the beginning note. An after affect of running out of ideas comes the ending of the story. So, you guys tell my if you want me to end the story at chapter 20 or chapter 25 or anywhere in between. Also tell me if you just want them to finish out the summer or actually start college in this book before it ends.**

**I've also been thinking about moving this book, but keeping the characters the same since I know that all of you like it that way better. I can wait till I finish this story though if you think that would be better, but if I were to move it now, it would be easier on me to keep up with both stories. If you guys don't want me to movie it though, I won't. Please tell me what you think. It would help a lot.**

**Thanks!**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Loves! How have you been lately? I just recently got back home from vaction, and I am glad to be home. We went to the beach Monday and Tuesday, and lets just say, I should have put more sunscreen on. I also just finished the Legend Series. I loved it. If any of you read it tell me what you thought about it. If you haven't read it, you really need to read it.**

**Anyways, this chapter is pretty short, but I think you'll really like it.**

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

"Why don't we make pizza," I say eagerly. "And homemade chicken nuggets and French fries?" He chuckles, but he nods his head anyways.

"Get the ingredients for the pizza, and I'll get the stuff for the chicken nuggets and French fries." Jace instructs while walking towards the fridge. I grab the ingredients to make the pizza crust, sauce, cheese, and peperoni. I set the pizza ingredients on the counter and walk over to help Jace. I help him finish cutting the potatoes and sprinkle salt on then before putting a damp cloth over them to keep them from drying out.

"Clary," Jace calls from the other side of the kitchen. "Can you put some oil in the pans and turn the stove on?"

"Mhm." I respond while doing just that. Jace and I have been cooking together since the start of high school. We usually end up making a big mess and getting in trouble.

"Remember when we tried making your mom chocolate chip cookies, and we dropped the pan of cookies in the oven?" Jace asks with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah," I respond with a smile just as big. "My mom had us scrub the whole oven. Then made us make another bath."

"But then after she was done getting on to us she started laughing because apparently our faces were too funny." We finish preparing and cooking the fries and chicken, all while talking about all the times we did stupid things and got in trouble.

"So, do you want to make the pizza now or later?" Jace asks while stealing a piece of chicken out of the bowl we put it in.

"Now." I say while smacking his hand away. He mumbles something about me being so abusive under his breath causing me to smack him again.

"Ow," He whines. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." I say with a shrug while trying to open the jar of pizza sauce. After a few minutes of me not being able to open it, it pops open and flies all over Jace. I stand there staring at him with my mouth open before bursting out laughing.

"Seriously," Jace whines like a little baby. "Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't mean to." I gasp out between laughs.

"Well, why don't you give me a hug?" He asks opening his arms with a smirk and walking towards me. I shake my head and start running from him.

"Clary," He growls playfully. "Get back here." I stop and look at him.

"And what will I get if I come back?" I ask innocently.

"A kiss?"

"I guess it's worth it." I say with a smile and walking over to him. I press myself up on my toes and lightly kiss his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling my impossibly closer. I'm too into the kiss to realize that he picked up bowl of egg yolks and dumped it on my head before it was too late.

I break away from the kiss with a gasp and look at a soon to be dead Jace whose too b busy laughing to notice that I had grabbed other jar of pizza sauce and dumped it on his head along with the flour from the chicken. He stops laughing and stares at me in shock.

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a shower." I say and skip off before he can get over his shock.

Once in my room I grab some underwear, a sports bra, and some compression shorts, I'm kind of obsessed with them. I walk in the bathroom without closing the door, turn the water to the correct temperature, but before I can take my clothes off Jace walks in behind be and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You know," He mumbles into my neck. "That wasn't very nice what you did back there."

"Oh really," I say back with a smirk. "Maybe you should punish me." I say in a seductive voice. I think Jace is as shocked as I am when I say that. Without waiting for a response I strip down and get in the shower. A minute or two later Jace unsurprisingly joins me. He washes my hair while I wash his. We quietly wash each other's bodies and step out the shower. Before I can grab my towel though, I'm slammed up against the wall.

"Would you like your punishment now?" He says in a husky voice.

"I don't know," I say while trailing my finger down his chest and stomach slowly. "Do you want to punish me now?" Without saying anything he picks me ups gently and carries me to the bed. He throws me onto the bed and crawls up my body.

"Be prepared to be punished shortcake." And with that, I'm slowly "punished", but after that, I'm no longer as innocent as I was before.

* * *

**So. Some of you might want me to go into detail with what happened, but I don't really want to. I have never written anything like that. So if you all really want for this scene to go into more detail you can vote. If you want the descriptive scene say YES, if you don't say NO.**

**So clace finally happened. I know this chapter is really short, but I didn't really k ow what to write. I had all these ideas while I was away, but I never opened up my computer and wrote them down. I wanted to update to also tell you that this story is probably only going to only have a few more chapters. I don't think I'll have them actually go through college, but I might, we never know**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm updating again, but only because I love you guys so much. So you guys have been voting for a more descriptive chapter or no descriptive chapter, and right now a more descriptive scene is winning. If you guys want for your thoughts or vote to count then you need to vote.**

**So after I posted the last chapter, I went back and read my story. I was amazed at how many spelling and punctuation errors I had. So I now know that I'm going to have to go back and do some major editing when I'm done writing this story. **

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jace's POV**

The next morning I wake up with my angel lying in my arms. I nuzzle my face into the back of her next and pull her closer to me. She lets out a content sigh and continues to sleep. I lay there holding her a few more minutes before getting up and putting my boxers one then heading downstairs. When I get in the kitchen I stop, all the food and the mess we left the night before is still there. I sigh and start cleaning the kitchen. Once I'm finished cleaning I start making Clary breakfast.

I gather up some eggs, bacon, and pancake mix. I mix up the pancake mix and start making the pancakes and bacon. Once I'm finished with the pancakes and bacon I put them on a plate and make the eggs. I fry up two eggs, put them on the plate and then fix her a cup of coffee. I put it all on a tray and carry it upstairs to her. I set the tray on the side table and crawl up onto the bed. I hover over her body and lightly kiss under her jaw. I trail kisses up her jaw and towards her lips. I lightly kiss her lips and pull back slightly.

"Clary," I say quietly. "Wake up shortcake." She groans in response and slowly opens her eyes. When she sees me hovering over her a smile stretches across her face.

"Good morning." She says sleepily.

"I made you breakfast." At the mention of breakfast she visibly perked up and pushed me off of her so she could sit up. I chuckled at her excited expression.

"What'd you make me?" She asked pulling the sheets up to cover her chest.

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and coffee." I answer placing the tray in her lap.

"Thank you." She says with a kiss.

"You're welcome." I mumble against her lips. I kiss her again and lay down beside her. The next half hour we sit there talking while she finishes her breakfast.

"Alright," She announces once she's finished eating. "I'm taking a shower."

"Do you want me to join you?" I ask with a smirk.

"No," She says slowly standing up. "Last time you took a shower with me I lost my innocence. So you will not be taking a shower with me today." I pout but agree with her.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower in the guest room." I say while picking out some clothes. I quickly take a shower in the guest room and walk back into Clary's room. I flop down on the bed and pull out my phone. I've got a text from Alec, Iz, and Kaelie. Alec's telling me that everyone wants to the drive in tonight. Iz is telling me to use protection if anything goes on. If only she knew. Kaelie is inviting me over for some 'fun' tonight. Yeah, like I would ever make that mistake again.

"Jace," Clary calls from the end of the bed wrapped in nothing but a towel. "What should I wear?"

"How about your white skinnies, your plum colored ribbed tank and the matching wedges?" I feel so ashamed that I know exactly what those things are, but when you live with Iz you tend to know what these things are.

"Okay," Clary calls from her closet. "Can you get my nude panties and bra for me?" I sigh, but I walk over to the dresser and get them anyways. I turn around and Clary is laying her outfit out on the bed. I hand her the bra and panties and lay back on the bed.

"So what are we doing today?" She asks pulling on her underwear.

"Everyone wants to go to the drive in tonight, and I was thinking about going to Takis for lunch." She nods and shimmies into her skinny jeans.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan," She says pulling her tank over her head. "Hey, can you straighten my hair for me?" She asks using pupping dog eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." One thing I've learned from Clary and Iz is how to straighten hair to perfection. I follow Clary over to her vanity and she plugs in the straightener. She's already dried her hair so I don't have to do that. I pick up her hair brush and slowly brush out her hair. I separate her hair into two sections and carefully straighten the bottom section. While I'm straightening it Clary takes a picture of us, writes a caption on it, tags me in it, and then she post it on Instagram. I chuckle and shake my head, but finish straightening her hair.

When I finish straightening her hair she sprays it with some spray and runs a comb through it before standing up and facing me.

"Thank you." She says while putting her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and lean down to kiss her. She presses herself up on her toes and meets me half way. I'm never going to get used to kissing her. Every time it gets better and better. Nothing could ever compare to kissing her.

She pulls back and away and sits back down to do her makeup. I kiss under her ear and walk back to her bed. I lay there watching her apply the little bit of makeup she's wearing and admire her. I don't know how long exactly I've loved her, but I know it's been almost all my life. I still remember the day I met her. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever met.

"You ready to go?" Clary asks while putting her shoe on.

"Yup," I say standing up. "Let's go." I grab her hand and drag her down the stairs, out the door and to my car. I open the car door for her and she looks up and smiles at me. I smile back and shut the door once she's in. I ran around to the other side of the car and drive to Takis. I open the car door for her and grab her hand once she's out.

"You know I love you right?" She says looking up at me.

"And I you." I say smiling down at her. We walk into Takis and sit down in the booth we always sat in when we came here in high school.

"Remember that time the little girl tripped carrying her milkshake and spilled it all over Simon?" She asks trying not to laugh."

"Yea," I say back laughing. "And she screamed at him for taking her smoothie." She was about to say something back when someone walked up to our table. We both looked at the person and I rolled my eyes at who it was. It was Kaelie.

"Jacey!" She squealed throwing herself into my lap.

"Get off of me Kaelie." I growl pushing her off.

"Why'd you do that babe?" She pouts trailing her nail up my arm.

"Because he doesn't like you," Clary snaps from across the table. "That's why." Kaelie turns with a look of disgust on her face.

"What are you doing here bitch?" Kaelie sneers.

"I'm on a date with my boyfriend that's what." Clary snaps.

"He's not your boyfriend," Kaelie says stepping closer to Clary. "He's mine."

"I don't think so Kaelie." I interrupt. Kaelie stands there dumbfounded.

"Can I speak to your manager please?" Clary asks Kaelie sneers, but saunters off to get her manager. Not a minute later the manager comes over to us followed by an angry Kaelie.

"What may I help you with?" He kindly asks.

"Um yes," Clary says smiling. "Your waitress here," She says inclining her head in Kaelie's direction. "Keeps sitting in my boyfriend's lap and saying that he's hers. She also called me a bitch. Now I don't want to actually sound like a bitch, but I would really like it if you could do something about that please."

"Oh, yes," He says frowning and turning towards Kaelie. "I'm really not sorry Kaelie, but you're fired. This is the fifth complaint this week that I have received about you doing this exact thing. You may leave now." Kaelie huffs in anger and stomps out the diner.

"Now, what would you like to order?" He asks smiling at us.

"I would like some friend chicken tenders with French fries, broccoli, and a chocolate milkshake." Clary announces smiling.

"Um, I want a hamburger with the works, fries, broccoli, and a chocolate milkshake." I say smiling at Clary.

"Alright, it'll be right out." The manager says walking away towards the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later and we're finally walking out of the diner and towards my car.

"So," Clary says casually. "Do you want to go back to my house and have a little…fun?" I turn to look at her shocked.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying shortcake?" I ask walking towards her slowly.

"I think I am," She says with a seductive grin walking towards the car. "So, how about it?"

"Well what are we wasting time here for?" I ask rushing towards my side of the car. "Let's go." And with that I speed back to her house.

* * *

**So this chapter was more of a filler, and in the next chapter it'll pick up after the referred to fun at the end of this chapter. If I have to write the other scene, this one will be written too. I will write these chapters at the end of the story. Also, this story probably only has a few more chapters left in it. I'll be ending it somewhere between chapters twenty to twenty-five. If you have a preferred chapter you'd like it to end on, please tell me. Don't forget to vote!**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Loves! I'm updating again! So with the descriptive chapter it's looking like it's going to happen. Those will be posted at the end of the story. Now with the descriptive chapter I have never written anything like that before, so it might suck. So my birthday's Friday! I'm so excited! So how old do all of you think I am? I won't tell you, but I want to know how old you think I am.**

**I also wanted to talk to you all about something. I don't know if I've already said anything about this, but if I haven't here we go. So not to long ago someone commented of a chapter saying something about someones eye color. I don't know who it is, but even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. I just want to say that I've read this series more than once. I'v highlighted and taken notes on things to understand it better. I'm pretty sure that I know eye colors, but just to make sure I wasn't wrong, I went back and checked. Now I don't want to sound bitchy or anything, but please, if you're going to correct me on something, please make sure you're right, and don't say it in a condescending way. Thank you.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Lying in Jace's arms is the best feeling ever. I've never felt this safe or loved so much at once. Jace's arms are wrapped around me, our legs are tangles together, and my head is resting on his chest. I trace shapes on his chest while he plays with my hair.

"We need to get up soon." Jace says quietly. I sigh and look up at him.

"Do we have to?" I whine. He just nods grinning at me. I sigh again, and start getting up. Jace gets up with me and starts getting dressed. I walk over to my dresser and start pulling out clothes. I grab a pair of black cotton underwear, black yoga pants, a royal blue Nike sports bra, and on of Jace's football sweatshirts. I quickly get dressed and put my hair up in a perfect messy bun. I grab a pair of ankle socks and my Nike running shoes. Even though we were just going to the drive in, these were my favorite Nikes.

"You ready?" Jace questions from the doorway.

"Yup, just let me grab my phone and we can go." I say walking over to the nightstand for my phone. I grab it and walk back over to Jace. I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him.

"I love you." I say sweetly with a smile.

"I love you too." He says back grinning down at me. I unwrap my arms from around his waist and grab is hand. We walk downstairs and towards his truck where he opens the door for me. I slide in and he closes the door. Once he's in we start talking.

"So how'd you like it in California?" He asks unsurely.

"It was great," I say happily. "But it would have been better if you were there. So many guys hit on me when Jon or the guys weren't there. I needed my personal bodyguard and the guy I loved there with me." I say smiling at him. He smiles back.

"So you're saying you missed me?" He asks teasingly.

"Yea, but you missed me too. You even dated somebody to distract yourself from me, which doesn't explain why Kaelie was there that night." I say giving him my "you better explain or you're dead" look.

"Okay," He starts. "Well we were out getting Magnus's custom made tux and Izzy's custom dress when Kaelie walked in. She immediately zeroed in on us and walked towards us. We were already dressed and ready so she asked us where we were going. Mayrse told her and then Kaelie played the face depressed card and got Mayrse to invite her with us, and you know the rest."

"Well why were you making out with her?"

"I was starting to desperately miss you, and I thought I had smelled the perfume that you always wore, so I kissed her to try to forget you, but it didn't work. It turns out that it was actually you that I smelled so I got hit on the head with your clutch." He says chuckling at the end.

"Oh, so what movies are we seeing tonight?" I ask turning away from the previous topic.

"Umm, I think one of them is Cinderella. I don't know what the other one is though." He says reaching out for my hand. He interlocks our fingers and rubs his thumb back and forth across the back of my hand.

"Yay, I really wanted to see Cinderella!" I exclaim. Jace just chuckles in response.

* * *

"Ooh, can we get a jumbo popcorn and skittles?" I ask in excitement once we get there.

"Yes we can." He says kissing the top of my head.

"Hey lovebirds," Iz calls over to us. "Over here." We turn and look at them. They've backed Alec and Jacob's truck up next to Jace's facing towards the giant screen. They have blankets and pillows piled up in the back. Before I can say anything Jace starts pulling me towards them.

"B-but my food." I say reaching back dramatically towards the concessions.

"Oh you'll get your food in a minute." Jace says and continues pulling me.

"So, how have you lovebirds been?" Iz ask raising an eyebrow.

"Good." I say blushing slightly.

"Well that's good," She says back smirking. "So let's go get some food. Come on girls and Magnus she says while linking arms with me and pulling me back towards my food.

"Wait; let me get some money from Jace." I say pulling away and walking back towards Jace.

"Yes?" He asks smiling.

"I need money for food." I say smiling up at him and holding my hand out. He just shakes his head smiling but pulls him wallet out and hands me $20.

"Try not to spend it all, but if you do it's fine"

"Thanks!" I say kissing his cheek and skipping back to Iz. I link arms with her and we skip off to the concessions to join the girls and Magnus.

"So," Magnus says watching me. "What'd you two do while you had the house to yourselves?"

"Oh, um, nothing." I respond nervously trying not to turn red but failing. Magnus and Izzy gasp while Carly and Lilly look at me in shock.

"You didn't!" Izzy squeals.

"I didn't what?" I question faking cluelessness.

"You and Jace slept together!" They all basically scream at me.

"Ok, yea, fine, we did, and it was amazing." I say smiling.

"Oh my gosh," Lilly squeals. "You have to tell us all the details later." I just nod and step up to the counter.

"Yes, I would like jumbo popcorn, a jumbo coke, some skittles, some sour straws, and a bottle of water." I say to the kid behind the counter.

"Okay, that will be $19.95 ma'am." He says smiling. I hand him the twenty dollar bill. He gives me my change and all the food and drinks I ordered. I smile at him and say my thanks before walking back to Jace. When he sees me he smiles and walks towards me.

"So, I'm guessing I didn't get any change?" He asks while taking the popcorn and coke out my arms.

"Actually, you did." I say grinning, and handing him the nickel.

"Well thank you for not spending a whole $20." He says sarcastically.

"Hey, if you're going to be like that then you can watch the movie from the ground." I say while climbing in the back of his truck.

"I'm sorry," He says pouting. "Will you ever forgive me?" I pretend to think about and then smile down at him.

"I guess I can forgive you." He puts the coke and popcorn down before gesturing for me to sit down at the end of the tailgate. I do as he says and sit down. He steps in between my legs and looks at me. We're the same height in this position.

He gently cups my cheek and leans in. I curl my fingers in his hair and lean in the rest of the way. The kiss is slow and sweet. I don't know how long we're kissing, but I'm brought out of the moment by the sound of a camera shutter. I pull away and turn to Izzy whose holding a phone, my phone to be exact. She smiles at me and hands me my phone. I just huff and stand back up. Jace jumps up into the back of the truck and pulls me down into the pillows and blankets. I snuggle up against him with the tub of popcorn between us and relax. Not long after we get settled in the movie starts.

* * *

**So nothing really exciting about this chapter. It's more of a filler. So there are probably going to be about 6 or so more chapters, but there might be more. It all depends on what happens and how I feel.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello!I have an update for you! So I have a few people the PM me, and I just love that they do. You might think that you're wasting my time, but my readers could never waste my time. I would love to talk to you. Don't be afraid to try to talk to to me, because chances are are that I'll have a lot to say about what you want to talk about. If any of you ever need advice on anything please come talk to me because I would love to help!**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved for Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to something moving under me. I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm in Jace's truck and we're driving down the road towards my house. I look over at Jace whose humming along to the song on the radio.

"How long have I been out?" I ask groggily.

"About an hour," He says looking over at me before looking back at the road. "You fell asleep halfway through the second movie."

"Yea, well somebody kept me up half the night and then woke me up early this morning." I say giving him a pointed look.

"Hey, don't say you didn't enjoy it," He says smirking at me. "Because I know you enjoyed it a lot." I just look at him before an idea pops in my head.

I smile seductively at him before slowly placing my hand on the top of his thigh. I raise it up a little higher before moving it to the side a little closer to his little friend. I slowly drag a finger down the zipper before pulling my hand away and playing with my hair. He groans and looks over at me.

"Really Clary?" He asks with wide eyes

"What," I ask innocently. "I thought you would enjoy it." I say with a wicked grin.

"I was enjoying it,' He says. "You know, once you get passed the fact that I was driving and I couldn't do anything about it, and you were teasing me."

"Me? Tease you?" I said with fake innocence. "I don't think so." And with that I pull out my phone and text Isabelle.

**You want to go to Takis for breakfast in the morning? –C**

**Yea, like everyone or just the girls? –I**

**Just the girls. –C**

**Okay, we'll come over to your house at nine and drive there together. –I**

"The girls and I are going to Takis for breakfast tomorrow." I say turning to Jace.

"Aw," He says pouting. "So I won't have you all to myself tomorrow?"

"Sadly, no," I say back smiling. "We'll probably have a girl's day, so don't expect me back till late."

"Well, I guess I'll have to spend my day with the boys then." I turn and smile at him as we pull up into my driveway. We get out and walk up the front steps hand in hand.

"Hey," Jace says coming to a stop at the foot of the stairs. "Do you want to camp out in the living room tonight?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course!" I drag him up the stairs to change. I grab a clean pair of yoga pants and turn to Jace.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" Hey mumble a yes and walks over to the dresser. He pulls out an old basketball shirt. I look at the shirt and back at him.

"Can I have your championship shirt?" I ask, well more like whine. He chuckles, but he throws the championship shirt at me nonetheless. I smile and toss the basketball shirt back at him. I quickly strip off his sweatshirt and my sports bra before pulling his shirt on. I then kick off my shoes and change out of my other yoga pants and pull on a fresh pair. All the while Jace is standing there in shock.

"Y-you just changed in front of me" He stutters.

"Umm, yea, I did." I respond not quite understanding what he's trying to say.

"You did it as though it was something you've been doing your whole life."

"Well," I say walking towards him. Once I'm right in front of him I wrap my arms around his waist and look up at him.

"Well, should I not be comfortable enough to change in front of you?" I question. He quickly shakes his head no and carries me over his should down the stairs. I don't mind him carrying me like this so I just prop myself up on my elbow and starting humming jungle bells.

"You prepare the food, and I'll prepare the fort." He instructs as he puts my down on the counter. I salute him as he walks out the kitchen and start preparing the food. I make three bowls of popcorn and a frozen pizza. I put some of my mom's heavenly homemade brownies on a plate along with her chocolate chip cookies. I grab goldfish, cheese-its, froot loops, pop tarts and all kinds of candy. I put it all on a huge tray and carry it into the living room, where Jace is just finishing up the fort. I place the tray in the fort and Jace grabs the drinks. We stand back and admire the fort when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I say heading in the direction of the door.

"I'll come with you." Jace says wrapping his arm around my waist. I open the door and look at who interrupted our "camping trip". It's Sebastian.

"Clary," He says pulling me into a hug in which I don't respond to. "It's so nice to see you. I heard you were back in town, and I decided to come see you." I pull back and go back to the comfort of Jace's arms.

"That was nice of you to do." I say forcing a smile.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me some time." He says.

"Sorry, I can't."

"Why?" He asks shortly. "It's not like you two are engaged or anything."

"Actually," I say looking at Jace. "We are. I'm not wearing my ring right now because I just finished cooking, and I didn't want to mess it up."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you around." He says sounding, defeated?

"It was nice seeing you Sebastian." I wave bye and shut the door.

"We're engaged now?" Jace says smirking. "How did I not know this big piece of information?" I just smack his chest and walk over to our fort. WE both get comfortable and turn on The Breakfast Club. It's one of my all-time favorite movies, but I fall asleep about thirty minutes in. The last thing I remember is Jace kissing my forehead and saying goodnight.

* * *

**So this chapter isn't all that good and I apologize for that. I wanted to update, but it's like as soon as i started writing all my ideas went out the window. So Clary told Sebastian that her and Jace were engaged, hmm, I wonder what's going to happen next.**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my lovely readers. So today I went to Victoria's Secret... it was the first time my mom actually let me buy stuff there. I was using my birthday money, and let's just say I actually really like that store. It's expensive, yes, but I still like it. My sister on the other hand, hates it. I was making her hold the stuff I was buying while I looked through everything and she looked so uncomfortable, but it was funny.**

**So I'm going to Seattle next Monday, and I'm so excited. We're visiting my Aunt and going back to school shopping. This is one of the longer updates that I've had in a while, but not much really happens here. Oh well.  
**

**What do you guys think of the cast for Shadowhunters? I personally love them.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved for Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing. I slowly sit up and groggily look around for it. It's halfway under Jace's Back. I wrap my hand around the phone and yank it out from under Jace. Without looking at the Caller ID, I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"You better be ready in thirty minutes missy." A voice says from the other side.

"Okay, okay, I'll start getting ready." I say back while crawling out of the blanket fort without waking Jace up.

"You're not even up yet!?" A voice, I now recognize as Izzy, screeches though the phone.

"No, you woke me up." I say while walking up the stairs quickly towards my room. Once I'm in my room I grab a bra and underwear and walk into the bathroom.

"Well hurry up." Izzy says before hanging up. I look at the phone and laugh before plugging it into the plug. I turn the water on and quickly undress. I take the quickest shower in the history of showers and dry off before putting in my bra and underwear. I reach under the sink and pull out my battery operated hair dryer. This thing is a life saver; I bought it at a hair supply store back in California after we moved there. I turn it on and start drying my hair all while looking through my closet. I grab a pair of ripped skinny jeans and my grey slouchy cardigan. I grab an emerald green tank from the dresser before getting dressed with one hand, something I have perfected over the years.

Once I've finished getting dressed I turn off the hair dryer and brush my hair out. It's all frizzy so I put some product in it and comb it out again. It's still not perfect, but I'm running out of time. I do a simple fishtail braid and look at my reflection. I put on a few swipes of mascara and a little bit of tinted lip balm before grabbing my shoes, my phone, and my purse before skipping down the stairs. When I get downstairs Jace is still asleep. He looks so cute. I snap a quick picture of him before walking in the kitchen and making myself a fried egg.

While I'm eating I post the picture of Jace on Instagram with the caption: He slept in a fort and watched movies with me all night. Just as I finish eating the doorbell rings; I put my plate in the sink and walk to the door. I open the door and walk away to tell Jace I'm leaving.

"Jace." I say quietly while shaking him.

"Jace," I say a little louder while still shaking him. "Jace get up." I say normally, while lightly kicking his feet. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.

"I'm leaving with the girls now, I'll see you later." I say quietly while kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, love you." He says sleepily.

"Love you too." I say while walking back towards the girls who are standing in the doorway smiling.

"That is so relationship goals." Lilly says smiling. Izzy and Carly hum in agreement. I just laugh lightly and walk towards Isabelle's car. We all climb in and head towards Takis. We sit in our regular booth and look at the menu.

"Ooh," Carly says in excitement. "I'm going to get Chocolate chip pancakes with a black coffee, oh, and some bacon."

"I think I'm going to get that too." Lilly says thoughtfully.

"Me too, but with real maple syrup." Izzy and I say together. We look at each other and start laughing.

"Wow," Carly says once we've stopped laughing. "You both want the same thing and say it at the same time."

"Well we have been best friends since we were like five." Isabelle says lightly. Before anyone else can say anything our waitress walks over.

"Hi, I'm Amanda and I'll be your server today. Are you all ready to order?" The woman, Amanda, asks with a smile.

"Um, yes," Izzy says with a smile of her own. "We want two orders of Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and a black coffee, and then we also want two orders of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, black coffee and maple syrup." Amanda nods while she writes it down before reciting our order and walking away telling us our food will be out in a little bit. WE talk and tell stories while waiting for our food. About ten minutes later Amanda comes our balancing it all on one tray. She expertly places our food on the table and walks back into the kitchen with a mile. Before any of us can even touch our food the door opens. We all turn to look at the door, and I let out a gasp at who it is, it's Maia. She hears my gasp and looks over at me letting out a gasp of her own. I jump up from the table and run towards her.

"Maia." I squeal while hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you so much too girl." She says back squeezing me just as tightly as I'm squeezing her. We let go and walk back to the table where I introduce her to Carly and Lilly. Maia grabs a chair from a nearby table and puts it at the end of the table. Amanda sees the added person at our table and walks over to take her order.

"What can I get you?" She asks with her ever present smile.

"I want the same thing as them." She says pointing at Carly and Lilly.

"Coming right up." Amanda says before taking Maia's order back to the kitchen. Five minutes later she brings it out and we all start eating.

"So, how have you been Clary?" Maia asks while putting a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I've been great, it's been so great seeing everybody again, and I get to go to college with everyone."

"You're going to Columbia?" She asks smiling. I nod my head. The rest of breakfast we talk some more and decide to go get mani pedis. We pay for our food and we all cram ourselves into Izzy's car. We drive to the best nail salon in town and decide what we want. We all want acrylics, but in different colors. Izzy wants a shimmery black, Carly wants violet, Lilly wants yellow, Maia wants black, and I want a dark plum color. We decide to get matching French tips on our toes. We get our toes done first and get our nails done last.

We all take lots of pictures during the time being and joke around with the women doing our nails. Once we're done we pay and leave big tips for the women who did our nails.

"Can we go get our hair done," Carly asks while pulling at a section of her hair. "I need a trim, and I'm thinking about getting highlights."

"I think you would look great with highlights." Maia says thoughtfully.

"Let me call my mom's stylist and make us all appointments." Iz says while dialing the number and talking to the lady.

"Alright she said she has the next two hours open so, let's go get our hair done." Cramming ourselves back into Izzy's car we speed off to the hair salon. There are exactly six women there, one at the desk and five standing next to their chairs.

"Ah, Isabelle, it's great to see you." A tall brunette says walking up and wrapping Izzy in a hug. She's probably in her mid to late thirties with long brunette hair and dark blue eyes. She has slight laugh lines and is extremely pregnant.

"Michelle, it's great to see you too," Izzy says returning the hug. "How's little Xavier doing?"

"Oh he's doing great," Michelle says while pulling back and lightly placing a hand over her protruding belly. "So what will we be doing for you girls today?"

"I want a trim and highlights." Lilly pipes up from beside me.

"I want a trim." Carly says.

"We just need a trim and maybe styled, and we'll all take the works." Isabelle says with a wide smile. Each lady grabs one of us and takes us over to the washing area.

"Hi, my names Katie!" The girl who grabbed me says while she takes my braid out. For the second time today, my hair is thoroughly washed. I love when other people do my hair; it makes me so sleepy though.

Katie's not much taller than me and is curvier than me. She has long blonde hair that reaches her hip bone. It's curling in loose curls and has some blue streaks through it. Her eyes are gorgeous though. She has one green eye and one blue eye.

Once she's done washing my hair she walks me over to her chair and starts combing out my hair. She cuts off about an inch of split ends. She grabs a big barrel brush and starts drying my hair. It takes about thirty minutes to get it completely dry.

"How do you want me to do your hair?" She asks while brushing though my hair again.

"Can you do big loose curls?" she nods and smiles before grabbing the 2 inch curling iron. She curls my hair and sprays it with a thin layer of hairspray.

"All done!" Katie announces with fluffing my hair out a little. I smile at her through the mirror before walking to the front to pay. When I get to the front, Izzy's texting up a storm from one of the couches. I quickly pay and join the girls on the couches.

"So what are we doing next?" I ask look at Izzy, whose put her phone away and is now looking at me with a smile on her face.

"We have to go dress shopping." She says. "My mom's throwing a business party and wants us all there."

"Your mom's business parties are always fun." Izzy and Maia nod in agreement.

"Well let's go." Carly says already walking out the door. We all follow her and get in the car before driving off to the mall.

* * *

Once we're at the mall Izzy drags us in an expensive dress shop saying her mom is paying for all of it. We start looking through the racks.

"Don't forget," Iz calls from the back of the store. "Nothing slutty."

"Got it." We all call back. I continue looking through the racks and stop when I see a gorgeous dress. It's made out of and expensive fabric that's black. It has long lace sleeves that fall off the shoulders. My favorite part is that it's backless. I absolutely love backless dresses. The bodice along with the sleeves is covered in lace, but the bodice has a glittery material on it. The dress is tight up until a certain point and then flows out around the bottom.

"Izzy, I think I found my dress!" I call towards her. She looks over and gasps.

"Go try it on." She urges. I run over to the dressing room and quickly slip out of my clothes. I slip the dress on and look at my reflection. It's perfect. I walk out of the dressing room where the girls are waiting with their own dresses in hand. The all gasp when they see me.

"You look gorgeous." Maia says smiling.

"You really do." Carly says and Lilly and Izzy nod in agreement.

"Okay let me change back into my clothes while you guys try your dresses on." I say while walking back in my dressing room to change. I carefully take off the dress and put my clothes back on. As I'm walking out of my dressing room so are the girls.

Lilly's dress is made out of a shimmery black fabric. It has thin straps and it's also backless, but instead of having lace and being tight it's loose and kind of just hangs off of her back. Carly's dress is a deep purple color. It has one off the shoulder strap and is tight up until her natural waist line, and then it flows out slightly. Maia's dress is white. Its strapless and the bust as diamonds all along it. It's loose and flows all the way down to her feet. Isabelle's dress is a deep royal blue. It's strapless and tight down to her knees but only slightly flows out the rest of the way down. Over top of the dress is a layer of lace. It has a lace color and cap sleeves. The back has satin buttons.

"Well, I think our men are going to faint when they see us." Izzy says in a matter of fact tone. The girls quickly change and we pay for our dresses before we head back over to Izzy's house to get ready before the party starts.

* * *

Once we're at Izzy's house we run upstairs to her room and start getting ready. Izzy insists on doing all of our hair so we let her in fear of being threatened with bobby pins. Izzy says that our hair must go up because it looks more mature and we want to look mature and beautiful tonight. Each one of us gets an extremely complicated up do. Izzy interlaces a strand of pearls into my hair and diamonds into hers. The girls didn't want to have to try to get them out without breaking them later. We all do our own makeup to save time since we're almost out of time and finish getting ready.

"Well, I think it's time for dresses and shoes." Izzy says while looking at all of us. We grab our dresses and walk to separate parts of the room. We strip down and pull our dresses on before piling into Izzy's closet to look for shoes. All of us get different varieties of Stilettoes and check ourselves one last time before heading down to the party below.

* * *

**I told you nothing real exciting happened besides Maia showing up and the start of the party. So only a few more chapters left, and some very big things are going to happen in the next chapters. I'l give you a sneak peek. ;)**

* * *

_**I look at him smiling before slamming my lips against his.**_

_**"I love you so much." I say breathlessly.**_

_**"I love you so much more." He says back just as breathlessly. We break apart when everyone starts cheering. We pull apart and look at everyone.**_

* * *

**So what do you think happens. If you can figure out who and what happens I'll mention your name in the story, but I also need your first name or a name that you want in the story. So send in your guesses!**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! So I tried to get this update in like two weeks ago before my trip to Washington, but I never got around to finishing it so yeah. You guys should really know how much I love you, because my computer wasn't loading and then the site was acting weird and wouldn't let me do anything so i was trying to put this on her for you guys for like an hour before it finally cooperated. **

**Also, if you guessed right, your name is somewhere in this chapter, so look for it!**

**Anyways, I own nothing, all rights reserved for Cassandra Clare!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

We walk down the stairs together to the business party downstairs. Mayrse's business parties are always fun. People tend to be able to relax. Once we've arrived downstairs, a waiter stops in front of us with a tray full of flutes of champagne. We each grab a flute and start looking for the guys.

Ten minutes later we found them pigging out on the food in the kitchen.

"Why didn't we look here first?" Maia asks looking at me. At the sound of her voice the guys stop in their tracks and slowly turn and look at us with sheepish smiles. Jon has a piece of shrimp hanging out of his mouth.

"So," Trying not to laugh at their faces, I look at all of them. "Are you enjoying the food?" Jace looks at me, swallows his food, and walks over to me smiling.

"The food is delicious." He says wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his neck and raise up on my toes some to reach his lips. I lightly kiss his lips and pull back smiling.

"I can tell," Looking at the guys who are stuffing their faces along with Lilly and Carly, I laugh. "You all seem unable to stop eating. Just then a group of girls walk into the kitchen. They stop when they see the gang eating all of the food.

"Ah man, you guys beat us to the food." The girl in the front complains. Isabelle looks over at her and smiles widely.

"Kylie! I've missed you so much," Rushing over the girl named Kylie; she throws her arms around her. "Guys, this is my cousin Kylie." Suddenly noticing that there are more people behind Kylie, Iz lets out another squeal. She pushes Kylie out of the way and hugs the other two girls.

"This is Hannah and this is Silke. They're my cousins as well." We all wave to the three girls in the doorway. I walk over to the counter and pick up a piece of shrimp.

"Hi, I'm Clary. Isabelle's best friend since we were five." The girls smile in recognition.

"So you're the infamous Clary we hear about every summer." Silke says. Laughing I nod before speaking:

"That would be me. It's nice to meet you." I say smiling.

"So Jace," Hannah says smirking. "This is the girl you're hopelessly in love with?" Jace scowls at her before nodding.

"This is the girl I'm hopelessly in love with." Wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, he plants a kiss on the top of my head. Soon the kitchen is filled with talking and eating 18 year olds.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Jace asks looking at me. I smile and nod. "Guys, Clary and I are going to go dance." Shooting everyone a pointed look he walks me out into the large group of dancing and socializing adults. Spinning me around, Jae wraps his arms around my back and I loosely wrap mine around his neck. The next hour we spend dancing and talking.

"Jace darling, is that you?" An older smiling woman asks from behind us. I unwrap my arms from around his neck and turn to look at the woman. "Clary! You look so gorgeous!"

"Thank you Lucy." She wraps me in a tight hug and continues to tell me how gorgeous I look tonight.

"I'll be right back, I have to ask mom something," Looking down at me he smiles nervously. "Stay here." I smile and nod before looking back at Lucy.

"So how have you and Jarred been recently?" I ask Jace's aunt, well she's really Alec and Isabelle's aunt, but she tells us to call her Jace's aunt too.

"Oh we've been marvelous. We've just come back from the Bahamas when Mayrse called us telling us she was having a party."

"I've always wanted to go The Bahamas." I say thoughtfully.

"Oh you really should." Lucy says and continues to tell me all about it. "Oh I think there's about to be an announcement!" I turn and look at the little makeshift stage in one corner of the room. Atop the stage is Jace, looking nervous and directly at me.

"Clary, from the moment I first saw you, I knew I had to get to know you. You were filled with so much joy and life. You made and still make me, so happy," Smiling, he starts walking towards me. "Last night, when Sebastian showed up asking you to go on a date with him, and you told him that we were engaged and you couldn't, I was so happy, because you told him that you couldn't because you were engaged to me, me of all people. I've known from the very beginning that you were it for me, and I hope that I'm it for you. I don't want to grow old or wake up next to anyone besides you for the rest of my life," Getting down on one knee he pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it. I gasp and cover my mouth with my hands trying not to cry. "So Clary, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I nod my head enthusiastically because I can't seem to form any words. He smiles the widest smile I've ever seen before standing up and slipping the ring on my finger.

I look up at him smiling before slamming my lips against his.

"I love you so much." I say breathlessly.

"I love you so much more." He says back just as breathlessly. We break apart when everyone starts cheering. We look at everyone before looking back at each other before smiling.

"Thank you for saying yes, I don't know what I would have done if you would have said no." I scoff and look at him like he's crazy.

"Like I would ever say no to you." He smiles and kisses me again, but this time lightly. Before he can say anything again, people start walking up to us and congratulating us on our engagement.

"My baby girl is getting married." My mom says while trying to hold back tears and hugging me. "I love you so much baby girl."

"I love you so much too mom." She hugs me one last time before going in search of some food.

"Oh my gosh," Izzy squeals while launching herself at me. "You're engaged. Let me see the ring." She grabs my hand and gasps at it. She looks at Jace and smiles.

"You did good bro, oh, and congratulations, but if you hurt her I'll cut your balls off, put them in the blender, and make you eat them." Jace whimpers quietly and moves my body in front of his to protect his precious balls.

"Hey, I want kids so, please, refrain from doing that." I say looking at her making her gasp in excitement.

"Yes, I want little nieces and nephews running around soon too, so get to work." She says making Jace choke on air and me laugh.

"Um, I don't want his junk anywhere near my baby sister," Jon says coming up from behind Isabelle with his arm wrapped around a pretty girl I remember being Sarah. "But congrats baby sis, I'm happy for you and the egg head behind you." I giggle and Jace scoffs.

"I am not an egg head." Jace says wrapping his arms around me. I lean into him and giggle.

"When am I going to get to see some mini Clary and Jace's around soon?" Magnus asks walking up to us dragging Alec behind him. I turn bright red and choke on the drink Jace gave me while Jace just smirks.

"Oh, it could be real soon," Jace says while winking down at me while I plan his death. "I mean considering how impatient she gets we might just forget something very important one day.

At what Jace is implying, Magnus squeals, attracting the attention of everyone in the room while Alec takes his turn choking on a drink.

"Guys," Magnus yells at our friends who are at the other side of the room. "Clary's not our innocent little flower anymore!"

This causes all of them to look at me and Jace with wide eyes. Breaking out of her shock, Izzy screams and rushes towards me. She grabs my arm and drags me upstairs with the girls and Magnus following close behind. She drags me into her room and plops us down on the bed. Looking at me expectantly, she talks:

"You have to tell us everything Clary." Isabelle practically demands.

"Why don't you ask questions one at a time and I'll answer them?" They all nod and Izzy asks the first question.

"So, when did this happen?"

"The day we went shopping and all of you went back to your house but us…"

"How did it happen?" Carly asks from the floor.

"Well, we were cooking and then cooking led to a food fight and then a shower together and I told Jace he should punish me before getting in the shower with him joining shortly after," This causes them the gasp in surprise. "And then after we got out he slammed me against the wall and asked me if I wanted my punishment now and I asked him if he wanted to punish me now and then yeah… I was no longer innocent."

"How much did it hurt?" Lilly asks from beside me.

"Well, once he was all the way inside me it hurt a lot, but after a few minutes it didn't hurt anymore, but Jace did everything he could to lessen the pain so that helped."

"Is he big?" Magnus asks with a sly smirk. I just look at him, but I answer the question anyways.

"Let's just say that it's a miracle that I could walk the next day. Especially after how many times we did it that night."

"You dirty girl." Magnus says shaking his head but smiling. I blush and look down.

"Do you want kids Clary?" Carly asks after a minute or two of silence.

"Yeah, I've always wanted like four to five kids."

"How long have you loved Jace?" Lilly asks curiously.

"I think I've always loved him, I just didn't always know what the feeling was." That gets an 'aww' out of all of them.

"Well, can I get back to my fiancé now?"

"Yup, and we'll come with." Izzy says standing up and linking arms with me. We walk down the stairs together where the boys, my mom and Mayrse are cleaning up. We help them finish up and then I walk towards Jace.

"I love you." He says into my neck once I get to him and he pulls me against him.

"I love you too," I say back. "Always have and always will."

"Come on, I want to show you something." He grabs my hand and pulls me out to his truck. He opens the door for me and closes it once I'm in.

"Where are we going?" I ask once we're driving.

"Well, I found this cute little house about a half hour from campus, and I know that freshman are supposed to stay in the dorms, but since I'm such a valued player, and I told them I was engaged, they agreed to let us live off campus. We just have to promise to be on time every day." I sit there staring at him in shock.

"You bought us a house?" I whisper.

"No, I bought us THE house." He says pulling up in front of the house. THE house, was a house we discovered together when we were sixteen. It was a rundown dump when we found it, but with the permission of the city council, we were able to rebuild it and design the interior. We designed it the way I've always wanted.

Leading up to the big porch were brick steps with a wrought iron railing. The porch wrapped around the house with a porch swing and chairs along with a table and plants. On either side of the door were tall windows. Inside it had two stories and lots of beautiful rooms. The kitchen was huge with stainless steel appliances and a bar with stools along one side.

"Are you ready to move into our new house shortcake?" Jace asked smiling at me. I nodded eagerly and he got out the car quickly and opened my door helping me out. I looked up at the house and then slowly walked up the steps. Jace grabbed my hand with one hand and the key with the other. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed the door open.

"After you, milady." Jace gestured to the door. Walking in, I couldn't help but smile. The house Jace and I helped rebuild was now our house. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and lightly pecked his lips.

"I love you so much, Jace." I mumble against his lips.

"I love you so much too, Clary." He mumbles back while turning me around and smashing his lips against mine. I tangle my fingers in his hair and lightly tug causing him to let out a moan. He lifts me up by the backs of my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me up the stairs and walks down to the master bedroom. He kicks the door open and kicks it shut with his foot before slamming me against it. I gasp in surprise and he uses this as an advantage and explores my mouth with his tongue while massaging my thighs. I moan into his mouth and tug on his hair harder causing him to moan too. We pull away gasping and looking at each other.

"Make love to me Jace." I pant. He nods and walks me over to the bed before gently laying me down and making love to me.

* * *

**Soo, what did you think? Are you excited? If your name was in this chapter I hope you found it! Also, all these sex scenes that keep happening with be put in their own chapters when this story is over!**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Review!**


End file.
